Lo mas Preciado
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Aunque hayan perdido muchas cosas, estaban felices de haber encontrado una nueva familia. A pesar de como se dieron las circunstancias los guardianes estaban felices de haber topado con esos niños, tan extrañamente parecidos a ellos.Y una serie de hechos les haran darse cuenta de lo que de verdad es importante, ¿que era lo mas preciado para ellos?...
1. Prologo

_Hola! Si ya sé que tengo que actualizar todos mis fics xD pero la idea de este se me vino a la mente y no iba a descansar en paz hasta publicar aunque sea el primer capítulo._

_Después juro que actualizo los otros T_T_

_Bueno, espero que disfruten del primer episodio :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío, es de Amano Akira._

* * *

_**Lo mas preciado**_

_**Capitulo I**_

No pudo evitar apretar los puños al ver aquella escena. Enojo y lamento se mesclaban adentro de su ser, bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes. Sabía que el hecho de llegar poderoso acarraría el tener enemigos, pero no se espero que aquellos enemigos llegaran tan bajo solo para molestarlos…

Camino entre los escombros, observando con tristeza el paisaje que se deslumbraba a su alrededor. Ladrillos, piedra; era lo que quedaban de lo que alguna vez habían sido casas. No fue capaz de mirar a los cadáveres que se alcanzaban a ver debajo de todo hecho ruinas; con sus ropas y piel salpicadas de rojo…

Se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una hoja de papel arrugándose, bajo la vista y vio que había pisado lo que parecía ser una carta. La sostuvo entre sus manos, y al leer su contenido su enojo aumento. No dudo ni un segundo en romperla hasta terminar siendo un montón de pequeños papeles en el suelo. Y aun los muy ingratos se atrevían a dejarle "un cordial saludo".

-Ma…mi… - el sonido de una voz a punto de extinguirse hiso que el joven jefe dejara a un lado sus pensamientos, sin perder un segundo empezó a levantar los escombros buscando al dueño de dicha voz. Si alguien aun quedaba vivo…

* * *

El sonido de sus botas rompiendo las hojas secas en aquel alejado y frio bosque solo era opacado por unos gritos de dolor espeluznantes. "Desesperación", una mejor palabra no se podía utilizar para definir lo que parecían transmitir esos gritos.

Siguió avanzando rápidamente, siendo guiado por el sonido hasta detenerse enfrente de lo que a simple vista bien pudiera parecer un edificio abandonado. Claro fuera que cualquiera pensaría eso si no escuchaba los horribles gritos que de él emanaban. Sin perder un segundo mas, se infiltro por aquel ya casi en ruinas –o al menos eso se apreciaba por fuera- edificio; sintiéndose de alguna manera indignado por el hecho de que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. En fin, menos problemas que resolver.

Los gritos cesaron, el guardián tomo eso como una invitación a apurarse, aunque sea tenía que encontrar a alguien con vida…

Sus ojos miraron cada rincón del lugar. Cualquiera que entrara diría que solo era un simple edificio abandonado, unas escaleras con moho, uno que otro mueble cubierto con una sábana blanca cubierta de polvo….pero claro está, el no estaba loco como para haber alucinado los gritos.

Ya conociendo como eran las artimañas de ese tipo de gente, poso su mirada en el suelo de madera, buscando algo fuera de lugar….

Bingo.

Camino despacio hacia una esquina, se agacho y empezó a golpear esa parte del suelo, así hasta que el sonido de algo rechinando apareció, una pequeña puerta se abrió en el piso dejando ver un pasaje hacia abajo. "Un pasillo escondido en la parte de abajo" pensó. Salto hacia este encontrándose con un camino con poca iluminación donde no se veía que tenías por delante. "Perfecto escenario para una tortura"

Camino sin impórtale que tal vez sus pisadas se escucharan mas haya. Iban a morir de todos modos, así que ¿Qué tenia de malo darles un pequeño aviso de que su existencia iba a acabar? Mientras más caminaba lograba escuchar voces…voces que le causaron asco, riéndose como enfermos…Hiso una mueca mientras veía como ese pasillo acababa teniendo en enfrente de él una puerta entreabierta por la cual pudo ver lo que pasaba adentro.

Ira.

Eso es lo que sintió al ver aquella escena. Al ver cómo sin piedad le había arrancando a mano fría el ojo derecho a un niño de no más de trece años, el cual sangraba violentamente. Lo habían sujetado del cuello mientras otros lo agarraban de las manos y los pies para evitar complicaciones, después de eso le había arrancado el ojo para luego tirarlo al piso mientras se retorcía de dolor y lagrimas se escapaban por la pupila izquierda…

-Nufufufu – su risa resonó en el cuarto. Las personas adentro de él, vestidas como científicos con guantes, batas y gorros pero con sangre en estos se callaron y voltearon lentamente hacia la puerta. Se quedaron helados al ver como esta se abría lentamente dejando ver una mirada enojada y una sonrisa sádica…

-T-tu –tartamudeo uno, sus manos empezaban a temblar cuando vio que el intruso entro completamente al cuarto y aparecía una enorme oz entre sus manos. –C-como… -y aquella frase no pudo ser completada al caer muerto el hombre junto con charco de sangre que se expandía entre los azulejos del piso. Los demás miraron espantados lo que sucedía.

-Nufufufu –volvió a reír mientras veía como aquel hombre perdía la vida. Solo era necesaria una cortada en el pecho con su oz y aquellos científicos decrépitos caerían al instante. Volteo a ver a los demás, divirtiéndole la expresión de susto y temor que mostraban sus caras. Apostaba a que ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta cuando había blandido su oz contra su compañero. –Siguen ustedes – declaro con diversión pero tono oscuro.

* * *

Su furia estaba al cien por ciento. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Por primera detesto que las investigaciones de Alaude fueran ciertas…

Todos los guardianes habían sido mandados a diferentes puntos como "petición" de una familia rival… ¿Cuál era? El nombre aun era desconocido, y más les valía quedarse en la incógnita si no querían sufrir la furia de los guardianes Vongola. De mala gana avanzo entre aquellas medias destruidas casas que había en esa parte del país.

Si bien ese lugar era conocido porque ahí vivan ni los tan ricos pero si con el suficiente poder económico como para vivir en casi una mansión. Personas ya involucradas en la mafia, pero no en familias muy poderosas. Y ahora esas pequeñas familias quedaban destruidas, sus líderes e integrantes principales yacían muertos entre escombros y enormes casas que antes de buen aspecto ahora se estaban despedazando.

De mala gana y tratando de calmar su enojo, metió la mano en uno de sus pantalones y saco un cigarrillo. Era la única manera en la que se calmaba, aunque como estaba en esos momentos dudaba que incluso el cigarro lo calmara.

El sonido de piedras caerse llamo de inmediato su atención. Volteo para atrás, y se sorprendió al ver como una pila de escombros se movía. Sin tardar más tiempo fue corriendo para haya quitando de encima los enormes pedazos de piedra que estaban, llevándose otra consternación al ver una niña de aproximadamente 14 años con graves heridas en el cuerpo, ropa rasgada y rasguños por doquier.

-¡Resiste! – el guardián cargo a la pequeña entre sus brazos dispuesto a que salir corriendo de ese lugar y llevarla a un hospital.

-No… - susurro con una voz apenas audible, apagada, como si fueran sus últimas palabras, mientras con pocas fuerzas sostenía la playera del hombre con sus manos.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Tengo que llevarte a un hospital rápido!

-Sálvalo… - la voz sonaba cada vez mas apagada, sin menos vida. El guardián chasqueo sin entender lo que trataba de decirle – Her…ma…no… -y su mano dejo de apretar la playera mientras sus ojos se cerraban, su cuerpo se sintió más pesado y podía sentir como el poco calor que aun mantenía se desvanecía.

Ahora de verdad estaba realmente furioso…

Con mucho cuidado dejo el cuerpo de la chica encima de algunos escombros y le quito un mechón de cabello de la cara. Era linda…su cabello era largo y liso de un color violeta opaco, un color bastante especial pero sin duda alguna le hacía ver bonita, y pudo alcanzar a ver el color de sus ojos, aunque opacos y sin luz, eran de un verde oscuro…

Apretó los dientes mientras se acercaba mas a donde la había encontrado. Había entendido su último deseo, tenía que encontrar a su hermano…

* * *

-Y esto es lo que obtienes por arruinar mi paz – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de activar por completo sus armas, aplastando a su oponente el cual ni siquiera fue capaz de pedir piedad.

Porque no lo iba a aceptar. Él era el encargado de que todo en esos lugares estuviera en orden, y una familia que ni siquiera tenía el suficiente valor para desafiarlos cara a cara iba arruinar aquel orden. Y más importante, se atrevían a desafiarlo, a matar personas en su custodia…Sin duda alguna cuando viera las cabezas más importante de aquella familia iba a hacer que se arrepintieran de haber nacido.

A paso firme con las esposas en la mano busco con la mirada a más enemigos. Lo habían hecho enojar y su sed de pelas aun no estaba satisfecha. Y si no encontraba a nadie… ¿que mas daba destruir aquel edificio en donde aquellos lacayos de la familia se ocultaban? Borraba la existencia de que alguna vez hubo personas tan estúpidas como para tan siquiera desafiarlo.

O al menos eso había pensando hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la pierna. Por instinto iba a atacar a cualquiera que sea la cosa que lo agarrara, pero se detuvo al ver que para su sorpresa, era un niño el que lo estaba agarrando. Tenía cabello negro y bastantes heridas en su cuerpo, tantas que al guardián le sorprendió que aun pudiera si acaso mover el brazo. Igualmente estaba confundido, no recordaba haber golpeado a algún niño…

-Esas eran mis presas… -susurro aquel chico mientras apretaba con más fuerza antes de caer, según pareciese desmayado, o al menos eso parecía debido a que había aflojado y su mano había caído al suelo. Una pequeña sonrisa de burla apareció en rostro del hombre, el chico tenía agallas…

* * *

Aburrido.

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia el cielo. De seguro que el idiota de Alaude se había equivocado…en esa parte no veía nada de enemigos, nada de muertos, nada que rescatar para ser héroe….aunque en parte no se qué quejaba, no tenía ganas de enfrentar enemigos, y no es porque les tuviera miedo, no, después de todo el los podría vencer fácilmente; era solo que tenia pereza de luchar…

Caminaba por aquellas calles vacías sin nada que hacer. En definitiva iba a volver a la mansión Vongola y se iba a quejar con Alaude de hacerlo salir sin ningún motivo. Después de todo el era…simplemente él, grandioso, guapo, fuerte. Mientras se elogiaba a sí mismo no prestaba atención a su alrededor. La consecuencia fue tropezarse con un bulto haciendo que callera de cara en el duro piso.

-¡D-duele! –grito mientras que se sobaba la cara tratando de aliviar el dolor. Está bien, ¿Quién había puesto algo en medio de su camino? Furioso se volteo para atrás, sintiéndose más enojado al ver que evidentemente había un bulto ahí. Uno bastante grande para no haberlo visto…No estaba seguro que era, debido a que estaba cubierto con lo que parecía una manta rosa.

Enojado se paro dispuesto a patear esa cosa. Estirando el pie para mandarlo a rodar lejos...deteniéndose cuando vio que se movía. Confundido, se agacho y quito un poco de aquella manta. Y sorpresa fue la que se llevo al ver que ese "bulto" era un niño de aproximadamente 3 años…

* * *

Era una pena todo lo que pasaba. Aquellas personas no tenían nada que ver con eso, no tenían el porqué haber muerto…

Pero claro, al ser Vongola un grupo de guardianes que protegía a la gente sonaba lógico que una manera eficaz para molestarlos y desafiarlos, fuera el matar a esa gente que intentaban proteger. Y habían mandado siete invitaciones a eso. El guardián camino bajando la mirada al ver los cadáveres que lo rodeaban. Sintiéndose de peor manera al saber cómo habían muerto…con una espada. Le dolió mas al ver las cortadoras profundas en niños que solo habían ido a ese lugar divertirse. A uno de los parques más famosos y tranquilos…o al menos eso había sido, ahora era un lugar donde la sangre y los muertos decoraban la amplia zona.

Decidido, empezó a acercarse a uno por uno de los cuerpos, intento encontrar alguna señal de vida en ellos. Aun quedaba la esperanza de que alguien hubiera sobrevivido. Esperanza que se hiso realidad al notar que un niño aun respiraba.

* * *

Y aun no lograba entender porque la gente hacia ese tipo de cosas. Porque aquellas personas habían matado a tanta gente solo para desafiarlos…

Aquella gente si bien no era rica e importante, vivía de manera humilde en un barrio que fácilmente podría haberse tachado de pobres, ellos no tenían que haber sufrido ese tipo de destino. Se sintió culpable, de alguna forma había sido su culpa que todos ellos murieran. Recuerdos del pasado volvieron a su mente en esos instantes…

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Esos no eran momentos de echarse para abajo, tenía que encontrar a algún sobreviviente. Empezó a caminar viendo atentamente a todos los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, perdiendo la esperanza al darse cuenta que todos estaban muertos. Comenzó a rezar, pidiéndolo a Dios un pequeño milagro…

Y como si este lo hubiera escuchado, logro ver que aun había alguien con vida. Un niño de 12 años que estaba tendido en el suelo y que con dificultad respiraba mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de una pequeña que estaba al lado suyo. El sacerdote se acerco a la niña, bajando la mirada al ver que esta estaba muerta. Con tristeza separo las manos de los niños, al menos el chico aun tenia oportunidades de vivir…

* * *

El joven jefe Vongola suspiro sin saber que hacer mientras se sentaba en una silla y se sobaba una cien. Los guardianes miraron a su jefe comprendiendo en la situación en la que estaba. La cual no era muy buena…

En cada uno de los siete lugares los guardianes solo habían encontrado a un sobreviviente. Y curiosamente los siete eran niños que no pasaban de los 13 años. Para ser exactos, un bebe de tres años, cuatro niños de once años y dos de doce, fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron a las masacres y a duras penas…

Giotto no había tardado mucho en encontrar a la persona que antes había hablado, llevándose una punzada en el corazón al ver que una mujer, seguramente su madre que lo estaba cubriéndolo… y tenía varias manchas de sangre en la espalda; seguramente se había atravesado entre unos balazos que iba dirigidos hacia el pequeño. Tratando de no faltarle al respeto al noble sacrificio, con mucho cuidado había podido agarrar al pequeño y traerlo a la mansión Vongola para salvar su vida. Sorpresa se había llevado al enterarse que sus guardianes habían encontrado en sus respectivas zonas a solo un sobreviviente, y todos niños.

Los únicos guardianes que aun se habían encontrado a personas en los lugares citados habían sido Daemon y Alaude.

El ilusionista había ido a lo que según las investigaciones era un orfanato abandonado, pero donde la familia rival había dicho que se encontrarían con una sorpresa. Aquella sorpresa había sido obvia, habían torturado y lo más seguro hasta experimentando con los niños que habitaban en ese lugar; a saber desde hace cuanto habían construido ese pequeño laboratorio en la parte del sótano. La respuesta del porque aun había gente ahí se lo imagino al ver que, después de haber matado a aquellas personas habían tres cuerpos los cuales habían estado vivos hacia no mucho, dos niños y una niña. Lo más seguro es que ellos se hubieran escondido y cuando creyeron que estaban solos habían salido, aquellos hombres los vieron y decidieron terminar bien su trabajo… Si bien, tal vez si hubiera llegado antes los hubiera alcanzado a salvar, pero ya nada se podía hacer con ellos, había salido tan rápido como recibió la orden. El único que aun quedaba con vida había sido ese chico a quien le habían arrancado fríamente el ojo derecho, y eso apenas ya que sangraba bastante por el abdomen además de que debido al arranque brutal habían provocado una hemorragia…No supo bien el porqué, pero termino incluso usando sus habilidades para rescatar al niño. Lo más seguro es que recuperara el ojo, y que además esté tuviera alguna habilidad como el suyo.

Por el contrario Alaude había ido a buscar a los causantes de la masacre en la zona en donde había ido. Encontrándoselos festejando, alegres de la vida por no solo haber ayudado a uno de sus líderes, sino también porque habían disfrutado de su misión. La ira de él no se hiso esperar, devolviéndoles un poco de lo que habían hecho. Pero grande había sido su sorpresa al ver a un niño entre todo ese alboroto, uno que ciertamente tenia agallas. Después de pensar en todo, su respuesta había sido concluida. Ese chico había sobrevivido a la masacre y había ido a ese lugar porque quería vengarse, a pesar de todas las heridas graves que poseía. Solo por esa razón Alaude decidió llevárselo a la mansión para que lo curaran, alguien con esa resistencia tenía que vivir.

G se sentía mal por haber permitido todo eso. Pero aunque sea tenía una pequeña satisfacción al ver encontrado al hermano de la chica que había muerto en sus brazos…aunque se había cumplido su último deseo. Lampo había traído al bebe a la mansión solo para que no muriera, podía ser lo que fuese pero no dejaría morir a alguien. Asari y Knuckle habían hecho lo mismo, llevando a los únicos sobrevivientes a la mansión para salvarles la vida.

Gracias a las llamas de Knuckle y las fuerzas de Vongola los niños fueron capaces de salvarse, pero ahora había que responder una pregunta, ¿Qué hacer con ellos?...

-Primo, llevarlos a un orfanato es lo mejor. No estoy para cuidar a unos mocosos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…Además detesto a los niños – dijo en tono arrogante Lampo mientras movía la mano como si corriera a alguien, los demás guardianes lo miraron mientras suspiraban, siempre tan inmaduro.

-No podemos hacer eso, en parte fue nuestra culpa que hayan vivido eso. Debemos hacernos responsables – se quejo Knuckle, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a los niños en un orfanato, ellos habían tenido la culpa lo mínimo que podían hacer era cuidarlos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué clase de personas seriamos si los abandonamos cuando fue nuestra culpa?

-Tsk, ¿Y que se queden con nosotros Asari? Solo los pondríamos mas en peligro –objeto G de mala gana. Simplemente los pondrían más al alcance del enemigo, arruinarían aun más sus vidas. –Además, ¿Cómo reaccionar al ver llegar a casa a sus "salvadores" llenos de sangre y heridas?

Primo Vongola suspiro, G tenía un buen punto. Viera donde lo viera, no sabía qué hacer, siempre había algo que impedía tomar una decisión. Miro a sus guardianes, Daemon y Alaude no opinaban nada, cosa que le pareció rara en su guardián de la niebla pero no se quejaba. Parecía que por primera vez esos dos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que les dijera. Luego a Lampo, G, Asari y Knuckle; ahí estaba el conflicto. No sabía qué hacer…

El sonido de algo cayéndose acompañado de un llanto llamo la atención de todos quienes de inmediato fueron al cuarto donde los niños estaban. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que un pequeño se había despertado y que se había caído de la cama, la razón de su llanto. Giotto lo reconoció, era aquel que había encontrado. El joven líder se acerco al niño y se agacho, este por pura reacción se hiso para atrás mientras sus lagrimas aumentaban y se colocaba en posición fetal.

-¡No me hagas nada! ¡Por favor! – gritaba, lloraba, temblaba. Giotto no pudo evitar sentir lástima, la herida emocional que le habían causado era muy profunda. Ver al niño en ese estado hiso que tomara una decisión. Despacio acerco su mano a la cabeza del pequeño, posándola en esta. Al principio el niño se había asustado, pero al ver que aquel hombre no había hecho nada dejo de temblar y lo miro confuso. Su miedo desapareció al instante al ver la sonrisa que este le dedicaba, no tenia malas intenciones, era pura y sincera. Extrañamente sintió que podía confiar en el… -¿Quiénes son? –pregunto al ver que detrás de aquel extraño habían más personas que miraban atentamente la escena.

-Somos su nueva familia

* * *

_Bueno esta es la introducción al fic…etto no se como que habrá quedado ._

_Para aclarar digo que en este fic la primera y la decima generación están el mismo tiempo, en los años de la primera :3_

_La verdad no se que mas decir, es tarde y ya debería irme a dormir xD_

_Neh, esta historia se merece un rewiew? *cara de cachorro*_


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi

_Segundo capitulo aquí, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron rewiew, se los agradezco!_

_Disfruten del capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi"**_

-Les dije que era una mala idea… -volteo la cara desinteresado sin préstale atención a los demás. Sabía que lo decía era cierto por mucho que su líder lo negara.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el niño malcriado… -el guardián del rayo le lanzo una mirada de enojo al referirse a él de esa manera, cosa el pelirrojo no le dio importancia -¡Aun estamos a tiempo! Podemos llevarlos a un orfanato

-Nufufufu, no sabía que eras de los que se rendía tan fácilmente, o más bien que te dejaras ganar por unos niños –sonrió de forma burlona complacido al ver la cara de enojo que su compañero puso, era tan fácil el hacerlo enojar.

-¡Cállate Spade! ¡Tú tampoco has logrado hacer algo con ellos! – grito apoyando sus manos en la mesa levantándose de la silla mirando con enojo al ilusionista. No estaba de buen humor como para aguantarlo.

-Di que al menos he logrado un poco mas de acercamiento con uno. No que tu…

-Ustedes cállense… - su voz monótona interrumpió la recién creada discusión. Ambos guardianes miraron a su compañero quien estaba de brazos cruzados con ojos cerrados. No parecía estar de un muy buen humor. –No tienen cinco años, compórtense…

-¿Otro que esta de mal humor por no lograr mejorías? – el tono burlón de la pregunta no paso desapercibido para él. Abrió los ojos y miro de mala gana a su compañero. Le iba a borrar esa maldita sonrisa burlona que tenía en esos instantes…

-¡Alaude! No vayas a empezar una pelea –le puso su brazo enfrente a quien ya estaba parado y sacando sus armas logrando detenerlo.

-Quita tu brazo ahora…

-No lo hare – el guardián del sol dijo con decisión, sabía que si no lo detenía iba a empezar a pelear con Daemon, y sus peleas normalmente destruían gran parte de la mansión; cosa que en esos momentos no haría más que empeorar la situación.

-¡Alaude! ¡Vuelve al maldito asiento! – grito la tormenta enfurecida. Estrés, insomnio y enojo lo habían puesto de un humor de los mil demonios y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar nada.

-G, deberías calmarte… - trato de hacerlo entrar en razón Asari mirándolo preocupado. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes? – Alaude volteo a ver de forma fría al pelirrojo quien seguía de pie mirándolo enojado.

-¿Y si es así que? – dijo de forma desafiante. Un segundo después Alaude ya había sacado sus esposas. Lampo se alejo de la mesa casi por instinto, arrastrando su silla un metro de distancia. Las cosas se ponían bastante tensas.

-Nufufufu, ¿Quién tiene cinco años ahora?... – de un momento a otro la mesa ahora había salido volando hacia la pared destruyéndose. El ilusionista miro divertido todo.

-¡Oie, Alaude! ¡Cálmate! – grito Asari quien junto con Daemon había esquivado el objeto que ahora yacía hecho pedazos. Había sido una mala idea haberse sentado al lado de la niebla esa vez.

-¡Con un carajo! ¡Alaude deja de actuar como niño pequeño! – grito G ya con un enfado superior. La nube lo miro un momento y corrió hacia el dispuesto a atacarlo.

-¡Ya basta! – su voz firme sonó por todo el salón. El ambiente se hiso pesado y todos se quedaron quietos. El aura que en esos momentos se sentía haría que cualquier persona temiera por su vida. Los guardianes voltearon su vista a la parte de enfrente de la sala, sin saber que decir, algo petrificados. Lo habían hecho enojar…

-P-primo… -tartamudeo G, incluso Alaude había detenido el ataque y se encontraba mirándolo. El joven líder tenía la mirada hacia abajo, mas sin embargo su llama de última voluntad estaba encendida e irradiaba una temible aura.

-¿Creen que estamos para ponernos a pelear por cualquier estupidez?... – su voz salió ronca y casi en susurro, a pesar de eso todos los guardianes pudieron escuchar perfectamente sus palabras debido al gran silencio que se había hecho después de su grito. El joven jefe alzo la mirada revelando sus ojos ya de un color anaranjado. -¡No lo estamos! ¡Dejen de actuar como niños quieren! –grito fuertemente, sus palabras hicieron eco en la habitación la cual se hiso aun más tensa.

La situación desde que habían encontrado a los niños no había mejorada nada, todo lo contrario hasta parecía empeorar con el paso de los días. Llevan casi un mes con ellos, tratando de ganarse su confianza, cuidándolos, curando sus heridas. Pero todo parecía inútil. Desde aquel acercamiento momentáneo entre Giotto y aquel niño de cabello castaño no habían podido acercárseles a los niños. Ni siquiera habían podido lograr que les dijeran sus nombres. Se alejaban de ellos, unos lloraban de miedo recordando lo sucedido, otros los miraban con desconfianza y tal vez un poco de odio al saber que eran de la misma clase quienes les habían destruido la vida. No hablaban, y cuando lo hacían lloraban. A penas si comían, parecía que sus ganas de vivir se habían esfumado. Y por más que lo intentaran los guardianes no podían hacer nada por ellos. No dejaban que les ayudaran. Se apartaban. Era una situación verdaderamente sofocante y estresante, el no saber qué hacer, el sentir que no eran de ayuda. Y en esos momentos el darlos a un orfanato empeoraría la situación. Lo más posible es que siguieran de la misma manera o tal vez un incluso peor al sentir que aquellos que los habían hospedado y salvado los botaban como si nada. Los guardianes no sabían que hacer…

Giotto suspiro cansado. La tensión entre ellos subía de igual manera. Al no tener resultados después de ese tiempo y esfuerzo estresaba a cualquiera, y sabía que eso era lo que le pasaba a sus guardianes.

-Mejor retírense y descansen. Mañana seguimos hablando de esto… - cansado e irritado, Giotto apago sus llamas de última voluntad mirando a sus compañeros que empezaban a retirarse con un poco de duda sin mirarse los unos a los otros. Todos a excepción de uno.

-Mis disculpas por todo…

-No tienes porque disculparte G… - el cielo cerró los ojos de forma cansada, pero a pesar de todo le sonrió amablemente a su mejor amigo. –Todos andamos bastante irritados por la situación, es entendible.

-¡Pero aun así, actué de mala forma! Tsk… - el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza avergonzado y cerro los puños al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. El rubio lo miro unos momentos y empezó a caminar colocándose a su lado.

-Sabes que no importa… - dijo Giotto dedicándole una radiante sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. La tormenta alzo la vista y lo miro unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír.

-Disculpe joven amo… -un sirviente de la mansión entro al salón, sin haber terminado lo que iba a decir por la sorpresa que se había llevado al ver la mesa hecha añicos en el suelo. Miro confundido a Primo quien solo sonrió de forma nerviosa. - ¿Qué ha pasado…

-Lo típico, lo típico… -dijo G de forma un poco estresada ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro. El sirviente de alguna manera entendió. Los guardianes eran muy de hacer desastres, a pesar de todo, todos los que servían a Vongola sabían que eso simplemente los hacía más unidos. Aunque últimamente los destrozos estaban sucediendo más seguido, y notaban a todos mas estresados e irritados que de costumbre. Pero aun así no dijo nada, se guardo sus pensamientos y continúo con lo que iba.

-La carroza lo está esperando – haciendo una pequeña reverencia el mayordomo dijo a lo que venía, logrando ver una cara de confusión en su superior.

-¿Carroza? ¿Para qué? – G miro a su líder por unos instantes. Su mirada y rostro revelaban que realmente no se acordaba de lo que tenía que hacer. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. A veces podía ser tan olvidadizo.

-¿No se te habrá olvido, verdad Primo?- oficialmente el susodicho no sabía que decir. ¿Se le estaba olvidando algo? Trato de recordar pero lo único que lograba venir a su mente era, para molestarlo aun más, el hecho de no saber qué hacer con los niños. –La palabra "recital" ¿te suena?

-¡Oh no! – Giotto se dejo caer en una silla que estaba al lado suyo para después cerrar los ojos y sobrase las sienes. Se le había olvidado por completo… -¿Realmente tengo que ir?...

-Tienes que ir. Si no vas podrían pensar mal de nosotros. Ya sabes cómo es ese tipo de gente… - la tormenta miro a su amigo quien realmente lucia cansado.

-No estoy como para quedarme sordo durante dos horas G –declaro Giotto – Las Franchesco son buenas personas, pero desafortunadamente no nacieron con el don de la música.

-Lo sé bastante bien, un recital de ellas es una tortura a los oídos… - G aun recordaba aquella vez en la que todos habían ido a uno de sus recitales. Desde ese día apreciaba mas la música… -Sin embargo, sabes que tienes que ir.

-Aparte tendré que aguantar todos los comentarios de los invitados… -mientras más iba a ese tipo de eventos, mas entendía el porqué Daemon detestaba a esas personas. Gente que solo le importaba tener más dinero, lucir bien, tener una buena posición social, casar a sus hijos con gente de prestigio, hacer sentir mal a los que tenían menos. Era un verdadero esfuerzo el tratar de llevarse bien con ellos. – ¿Y si mejor va Daemon? Esta más acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas…

-¿Con el humor que tiene ahorita? No gracias, es capaz de realizar una masacre. –Giotto tenía que admitir que en eso G tenía razón –Deja de crear excusas y ve, anda… - al terminar de decir esto el pelirrojo empezó a jalar a su amigo del brazo, levantándolo de la silla y obligándolo a caminar. Pasando al lado del mayordomo para salir de la sala, quien solo los miro divertido aguantándose la risa. Sin duda alguna la familia Vongola era bastante especial.

* * *

Se acerco a la puerta y con mucho cuidado la abrió un poco. Soltó un pequeño chirrido, rápidamente volteo para atrás para asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Soltó un pequeño suspiro aliviado al ver a los demás dormidos en sus camas. A lo lejos logro escuchar voces, apretó con fuerza la orilla de la puerta un poco nervioso.

-¡Pero G!

-¡Nada! ¡Vas, e iras solo Primo!

Y no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver tal escena. Literalmente aquel hombre de cabello rojo se estaba llevando arrastrado por el suelo a otro mientras este rogaba, con cara de angustia y se sujetaba del suelo con las uñas raspándolo, cosa que enojaba mas al pelirrojo, era bastante gracioso. Y cuando pasaron bajando las escaleras mientras se escuchaban las quejas de dolor por el impacto con los escalones, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Había reído…

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se hiso para atrás cayendo al suelo al tropezar con algo. Bajo la mirada mientras se abrasaba a sí mismo. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si confiar en ellos o no. Desde aquel pequeño encuentro con el que parecía ser el líder, el cual irónicamente era el que había visto ser arrastrado, no había hecho más contacto. No le tenía miedo, extrañamente sentía que podía confiar en él, sin embargo las acciones de los demás niños con respecto a los otros compañeros de este, lo hacían dudar; y empezaba a actuar como ellos o incluso más tímidamente. Después de eso siempre lo recorría un extraño sentimiento de culpa al ver la mirada y rostro que su protector ponía. Triste, sin alegría, como si se decepcionara de sí mismo.

¿Tal vez debería hacerle caso a ese sentimiento?...

* * *

-¿Y no pensado en casarse aun? Alguien tan atractivo y joven como usted ha de estar repleto de propuestas de matrimonio… - dijo con picardía, Giotto forzó una pequeña risa; mas incomodo no podría estar en esos momentos.

-No he tenido intención de casarme aun, no ha habido ninguna chica que me interese… - contesto lo más amable que pudo mientras veía como a la mujer delante de él le brillaban los ojos, el joven líder apostaba su mansión a que veía en él una oportunidad de casar a su hija.

Había llegado desde hace unos veinte minutos. La mansión como siempre había sido adornada para el evento. Pisos resplandecientes, el candelabro dando una leve pero suficiente luz, las paredes con retratos de los miembros de la familia, las estrellas principales de la noche; las hermanas Franchesco tocaban –o más bien destrozaban- una pieza de música en medio del salón y por supuesto todo lleno de gente finamente vestida.

-Oh, entonces no le importaría conocer a mi hi..

-Si me disculpa creo que saldré al balcón un momento. Necesito un poco de aire, me estoy empezando a marear – la corto lo mas gentil que pudo, y sin esperar respuesta empezó a caminar al balcón esquivando a la multitud. Antes de irse juro ver una cara de rabia en aquella duquesa con quien hablaba.

Camino directamente al balcón sin percatarse que unos ojos conocidos lo vieron pasar…

* * *

-Oe, Daemon. Te agradecería que limpiaras tu oz en otro momento… - la tormenta miro un poco nervioso al ilusionista. Estaban todos sentados en los sillones de la sala, Lampo estaba literalmente acostado en un sillón durmiendo, Knuckle estaba leyendo algo al igual que Asari, Alaude solo estaba sentado sin hacer nada al igual que el. Y Daemon…bueno el limpiaba su arma, sin embargo G juraba ver un brillo en sus ojos mientras lo hacía y eso le daba escalofríos…

-Oh vamos G, mejor ponte a hacer otra cosa en vez de mirarme…

-¡¿Y quien dice que… - y no pudo terminar la frase al escuchar el sonido de algo romperse. Todos los guardianes –a excepción de Lampo que seguía dormido- se pararon y se pusieron en guardia. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... – De seguro los niños rompieron algo…

Y pareciese que todos aprobaron la idea ya que volvieron a sentarse sin preocupaciones a seguir haciendo lo que hacían. G suspiro, estaban estresados e irritados, se iban a ver en esos momentos a los niños tal vez los llegaran a regañar y eso solo afectaría aun más la situación. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, la tormenta se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos cansado.

Viéndolos a solo unos metros, detrás la puerta, se encontraba un niño de cabellos castaños.

* * *

A pesar de que esa noche no había aire, se sentía la gran diferencia entre estar adentro y afuera de la casona. En primera se sentía mucho más fresco, la gran multitud de personas que había hacia que el calor aumentara. Y en segundo, casi no se escuchaba nada del recital, lo cual lo hacía tranquilizarse más. Cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en el barandal. Los problemas se le juntaban y no sabía qué hacer. Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando una persona estaba en el balcón y se acercaba a él.

-¡Despierta ya, Giotto! – escucho una voz femenina gritar antes de sentir un chorro de agua fría sobre él. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y soltar un pequeño brinco mientras abría los ojos y empezaba a temblar un poco por el frio. Detrás de él pudo escuchar una risa. –Deberás andas distraído, eso es raro en ti Giotto… - y se volvió a llevar una sorpresa al reconocer de quien era aquella voz. Volteo rápidamente hacia atrás, después de todo tenía razón…

-Elena… - dijo un poco sorprendido. La mujer delante de él asintió y le sonrió - ¡Elena! – exclamo felizmente mientras sonreía.

-Tiempo de no verte…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que seguirías en _Catania_ un mes más… - comento el joven líder sorprendido pero aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya ves, lo que uno puede lograr con una cara de cachorro –Giotto no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese era uno de sus trucos más usados. Empezaba a creer que no existía persona alguna que no cediera cuando ponía esa carita. -Cuando vine me entere de muchas cosas… -el cielo bajo la mirada y su sonrisa se esfumo al saber de lo que hablaba - ¿Es por eso que estas tan distraído? Sabes que no fue su culpa…

-Fue nuestra culpa – interrumpió – Fue para desafiarnos que hicieron tales masacres, nosotros tenemos la culpa. – se dio la vuelta y volvió a recargarse en el barandal. Elena lo miro un momento y se coloco a su lado.

-¿Hubo sobrevivientes?

-Siete… - abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y horror. ¿Solo siete? ¿De tanta gente solo habían sobrevivido siete? – Y ninguno pasa de los once años… - Sintió un extraño hueco en el estomago. No se imaginaba el tremendo dolor que los niños de seguro sintieron. Debió de haber sido el fin de su mundo, el sufrimiento de seguro fue insoportable –Solo que no se qué hacer… - en sus palabras noto la sinceridad con las que eran dichas al igual que la confusión que emanaban de estas. –Simplemente no se qué hacer…por más que intento, no, más bien por más que lo intentamos no hemos logrado acercarnos a los niños. Mientras más pasa el tiempo pareciera que más se aíslan de nosotros – su tono de voz empezó a mostrar desesperación, se agarro la cabeza con las manos mientras cerraba los ojos. – Siento que he fallado… - unas pequeñas lagrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos, se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada para ayudar. Alzo la mirada al sentir una mano encima de su hombro. Y volteo para encontrarse con una tierna sonrisa.

-No has fallado – le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo – Solo es cuestión de ganárselos uno por uno poco a poco… -las primeras palabras llamaron un poco la atención del cielo, ¿había dicho uno por uno?

-¿Uno por uno? – pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Elena lo miro unos momentos antes de responder.

-Sí, no esperaras ganarte a todos al mismo tiempo. Es como tú con tus guardianes – ahora estaba realmente intrigado. ¿Cómo con sus guardianes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te fuiste ganando a cada uno por separado no? Primero a G luego a Asari y así le seguiste con cada uno. A pesar de que todos al principio de evadían. ¿Recuerdas? Por eso es mejor que cuando traten de hablar con ellos sea por separado. Tan solo la simple presencia de alguien cuando uno está en confuso puede hacer mayor dicha confusión, en especial si es negativa – ahora que Giotto recordaba, aquel único encuentro bueno que había tenido con uno de los niños había sido cuando los demás estaban inconscientes.

-Yo…nunca pensé en eso… -admitió mientras miraba a su amiga sorprendido.

-Es algo difícil convencer cuando están en grupo, individual es más fácil y hay más sinceridad. ¿Cada quien se encarga de uno no? – Giotto se quedo callado sin saber que decir – Existen varios tipos de personalidad, sería mejor que cada quien tratara de acercarse más a quien se le parezca más. – El joven líder se empezaba a sentir algo estúpido. Es verdad que cada guardián parecía que encajaba más con uno de los niños. Curiosamente era el que cada quien había salvado y para ser aun mas única la cosa, tenían una apariencia física casi idéntica. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual por más que tratara no lograba acercársele al pequeño que se parecía a Daemon… -¿Giotto? …

-¿Qué pasa? – contesto el susodicho mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza volviendo en sí. -¡Eres una genio! – exclamo felizmente, Elena lo miro algo confundida. -¡Es tan fácil! – en su cara estaba dibujada una enorme sonrisa. -¡Ven, necesito que tu se los digas! – y sin decir nada mas, Giotto la agarro de la mano mientras empezaba a caminar hacia adentro de la casona jalándola.

-¡G-giotto! – Le grito al estar a punto de caerse - ¿A dónde me llevas?

-A la mansión Vongola claro esta

-¡¿Eh?

* * *

Estaba oficialmente confundido. Estaba seguro de que sus guardianes seguirán despiertos a estas horas…claro que ya era la una de la mañana, pero últimamente se estaban durmiendo aun mas tarde. Y luego se habían quedado dormidos en la sala. Miro atentamente a cada uno de ellos. Lampo estaba acostado en un sillón él solo, con un brazo cayendo, babeando y una pierna encima de un cojín mientras que la otra estaba en una extraña posición. Los demás estaban recargados en los sillones con los ojos cerrados durmiendo normalmente. G, Asari y Knuckle en uno, Daemon y Alaude en otro. Giotto empezó a caminar a cada uno de ellos, esperando despertarlos.

-Normalmente no se quedan dormidos en la sala… - comento el joven líder mientras se paraba en el sillón donde estaba Lampo durmiendo.

-Deben de estar cansados… - dijo casi en susurro Elena tratando de no alzar la voz para no despertarlos.

-Lampo…Lampo – empezó a zarandearlo esperando despertarlo sin éxito – Lampo…Lampo...

-¡Toma esto! – Grito el guardián mientras literalmente, le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Giotto quien cayó al suelo por el golpe – No me vencerás… - término dando un ronquido y cambiando de posición mientras Giotto se sobaba el cachete y Elena reía en voz baja.

Con la mejilla roja por el golpe, Vongola Primo se paro y empezó a caminar directamente hacia G que estaba en la orilla de otro mueble saltándose a Kncukle y a Asari. ¿Por qué? Bueno no quería recibir un golpe de cualquiera de esos, además tenían el sueño muy pesado. Despertarlos sería difícil. Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera tenía lógica tratar de despertar a Lampo, se podría estar cayendo la casa y el no despertaría.

-Ni se te ocurra Primo... – Giotto paro al instante quedándose quieto – Vete a joder a Spade mejor… -y con eso dicho G dio media vuelta acomodándose de mejor manera volviendo al mundo de los sueños.

El cielo solo asintió lentamente y se dio la vuelta caminando unos pasos para llegar donde estaban sus guardianes de la niebla y nube. No estaba demente para molestar a Alaude a estas horas así que se fue directamente con el ilusionista.

-Daemon…Daemon – y empezó a hacer lo mismo que con Lampo, solo que esta vez con éxito.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Primo?... – pregunto de mala gana y adormilado la niebla

-Necesito decirte algo…

-¿No puede ser mañana? Tengo sueño ¿sí?... –fue su última palabra antes de voltearse y darle la espalda a su líder. Giotto volteo a ver a Elena como pidiéndole ayuda. Ella solo alzo los hombros divertida, el rubio tomo eso como un "no te ayudare".

-Vamos Daemon…

-¡Que te viole el caballo de Alaude! ¡Tengo sueño deja dormir! – Giotto se quedo en un shock momentáneo ante tal respuesta, ni siquiera sintió el cojín que le habían lanzado en su cara. Elena no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante aquella escena. Sin embargo también se había escuchando una segunda risa…

Ambos amigos se voltearon a ver confundidos. El joven líder empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de esta pudo alcanzar a escuchar unos pequeños pasos. La abrió rápidamente y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a aquel pequeño niño castaño recargado en una pared bastante nervioso. Lo miro unos momentos antes de empezar a caminar hacia él para luego hincarse para estar un poco a su altura, el chico solo miro con los ojos un poco humedecidos. A una distancia prudente, Elena veía todo sorprendida por el parecido que ese niño tenía con Giotto.

-P-perdón, yo solo… -las lagrimas empezaban a escurrirse por sus mejillas, pensado en que lo mas probable seria en que lo sacaran de la casa. Con eso en mente empezó a llorar fuertemente. Giotto lo miro por unos momentos y empezó a arremedarlo fingiendo estar llorando, llamando la atención del pequeño quien paro su llanto y lo miro confundido -¿P-porque llora?.. – Pregunto moqueando mientras se acercaba a él -¡N-no llore! – Giotto sonrió interiormente al ver que su plan había funcionado. Parando el llanto falso.

-Porque tu estas llorando – el pequeño lo miro confundido – Porque si tu lloras estas triste, y si lo estas yo también lo estoy…

-¿P-porque? No soy nadie especial como para que alguien sienta eso… - comento casi bajo. Sorprendiéndose cuando sintió que una mano alzaba su cabeza.

-¿Nadie en especial? Por supuesto que eres especial. ¿Sabes porque? – el niño negó con la cabeza- Porque eres único, porque no hay nadie como tú en el mundo. Y eso te hace especial – le sonrió desde el fondo del corazón entendiendo de alguna manera como se sentía. El pequeño empezó a llorar de nuevo lo cual sorprendió al joven líder. -¡E-eh! ¡¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto asustado, sin embargo ese susto se fue al sentir como el castaño se le abalanzaba a abrasarlo, y entendió que aquellas lagrimas eran de una extraña alegria. Un poco sorprendido, Giotto lo cubrió entre sus brazos y sonrió. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto al pequeño cuando separo su cara de su ropa.

-S-sawada Tsunayoshi… - contesto lentamente.

-Tsunayoshi suena muy largo y aburrido. ¿Qué te parece mejor si te llamo "Tsuna"? – hiso la pregunta mientras se paraba y cargaba al niño entre sus brazos.

-T-tsuna… - el niño se quedo callado pensando por unos momentos.

-¿No te gusta? – Giotto puso una cara de niño pequeño siendo regañado, mientras hacia un puchero. Tsunayoshi se rio ante tal acción y lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¡Me gusta! ¡Tsuna suena lindo! – El cielo sonrió alegremente. A lo lejos Elena tenía la misma sonrisa. Parecía que todo empezaba a salir mejor…

-¡Primo! ¡Si no dejas de hablar y hacer ruido iré por el caballo de Alaude! – grito desde adentro de la sala un muy enojado y somnoliento Daemon. Tsuna y Elena rieron mientras Giotto puso cara de pánico, sabía que Daemon tenía varios trucos bajo la manga y lo creía capaz de lograr que el caballo de Alaude lo…bueno le hiera eso…

* * *

_He aquí el capitulo dos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_El próximo capítulo se enfocara en los ilusionistas, Daemon y Mukuro._

_Espero sus rewies y gracias por seguir la historia._


	3. Rokudo Mukuro

_Hola a todos! Aquí reportándome con el tercer capítulo de este fic, siento que actualizo rápido por primera vez ._.U Pero es porque estoy bastante alegre por todos esos rewiews que he recibido. Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me están dando desde este principio de la historia. Prometo que no los decepcionare ˆ ˆ_

_Igual, aviso que este fic lo tengo planeado para largo. Debido a que quiero dedicarle un capitulo a cada guardián. Si les molesta díganmelo u.u_

_Otra cosa, veo que les causo gracia lo del caballo de Alaude, lo cual me alegra ya que ese era mi objetivo y según parece lo logre xD_

_Una cosa, en el fic menciono "Trick and Treat", esta es una canción de Vocaloid de los gemelos Kagamine. La estaba escuchando mientras hacia esa parte así que quise poner una referencia a eso. Si pueden cuando lleguen ahí óiganla, creo que le da más ambiente o.o_

_Sin más que decir, les dejo con este tercer capítulo. Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

"_**Rokudo Mukuro"**_

-Déjame en paz, mafia sucia… - susurro de manera rencorosa lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a oídos del mayor. La paciencia de este disminuía y el hecho de que le hubiera puesto ese apodo hacia que está desapareciera más rápido.

-No soy una maldita rata cobarde como para que me compares con los que arruinaron tu vida mocoso… - el niño se sobresalto y volteo a verlo dispuesto a empezar una discusión, mas sin embargo al momento de hacerlo el ruido de un portazo se escucho y la habitación quedo con solo él adentro. Un sonido de indignación salió de su garganta mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños.

Ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que había despertado aturdido en esa enorme casona rodeado de niños de su edad. Un mes desde que había sido usado como una rata de laboratorio por esas horrorosas personas. Personas que nunca en su vida iba a perdonar porque lo que habían hecho. Lo había torturado a él y a sus amigos hasta el cansancio. Y que habían acabado con la vida de los demás, y aun así el seguía con vida… ¿Por qué justamente era él quien había sobrevivido y no alguien más?...Era una pregunta que había recorrido su mente desde que había despertado. Suspiro cansado y se dejo caer al suelo sin importarle el golpe.

Si, admitía que estaba alegre de seguir con vida. Y también tenía que admitir que ese sujeto le llamaba bastante la atención. Tan solo el nombre decía muchas cosas… "Daemon" literalmente "demonio", ¿Qué también le quedaría su nombre? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, después de todo formaba parte de esa tal "mafia" que lo había aprisionado, torturado y finalmente matado a sus compañeros. Porque en su estancia ahí, había podido enterarse de muchas cosas. Tal cuales como que todos esos accidentes eran para provocar a la familia que lo estaba acogiendo. La tal llamada "mafia"…pero aun así la gente los veía a ellos particularmente diferente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no después de todo eran del mismo tipo que los demás? Recibían cartas de agradecimiento por doquier, eso y su actitud lo confundía aun más.

¿Acaso de verdad eran diferentes? No, no lo eran. Ya que de alguna forma ellos fueron los culpables de que todo se le viniera para abajo. Aunque parecían dolidos y arrepentidos…Soltó un suspiro tratando de comprender todo. ¿Eran iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo?...No eso tampoco era posible, o se era igual o diferente. O todo era blanco o todo era negro. No podía existir un gris.

El niño castaño al que ahora sabia que se llamaba Tsunayoshi parecía bastante alegre con el líder de todos…sin embargo claro que esta que todos eran diferentes, tanto los niños como los dichosos guardianes.

"_No soy una maldita rata cobarde como para que me compares con los que arruinaron tu vida mocoso…"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras. ¿Creerlas o no crearlas?...

Se puso de pie y con cuidado abrió la puerta un poco posando su mirada en todos lados asegurándose de no había nadie. Finalmente la abrió completamente y salió de la habitación dando otra pequeña ojeada. Nadie. El tal Daemon se había ido completamente y no había nadie por los alrededores. Sonrió y empezó a correr del lado contrario del cual escuchaba unas voces. Sin bien recordaba había visto unas ventanas por ahí.

Porque sea como sea, ellos seguían siendo esa mafia asquerosa, y no estaba dispuesto a vivir en un lugar con ese tipo de personas. Se iba a ir de ese ahí.

Mientras recorría el pasillo perdiendo las voces que antes escuchaba llevo su mano hacia su ojo derecho recordando lo acontecido. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado. Como de repente aquellos hombres empezaron a agarrar a cada niño empezando a tortúralo, como rápidamente se encerró en un armario sin que se dieran cuenta junto con sus compañeros. Las risas, las suplicas. Todo pudo escuchar. Como después de una media hora estúpidamente abrieron el armario delatándose a sí mismos. Había tratado de detenerlos, tratado de que esos hombres no los mataran. Sin embargo fue inútil, los habían acecinado enfrente de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Recordaba el tacto de las manos enguantadas en su cuello mientras lo estrujaban y sostenían en el aire. Así como recordaba como rieron y le abrieron el par papado, como empezaron a meter sus manos, como le arrancaron el ojo a sangre fría mientras soltaba un grito de dolor. Lo tiraron al suelo mientras el agonizaba y colocaba la mano en esa parte tratando de acabar con el dolor, sintiendo como la sangre corría y se regaba por todos lados. Lagrimas de sufrimiento escaparon por su ojo izquierdo. Estaba muerto. En ese momento realmente pensó que su vida iba a acabar en cualquier instante.

Hasta que escucho una muy singular risa la cual callo a todas las demás. A duras penas y con su visión borrosa logro ver hacia la puerta vislumbrando una silueta. Pudo ver como los demás temblaban, ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Un hombre empezó a tartamudear algo, pero antes de si quiera decir la mitad había caído al suelo acompañado de un charco de sangre. Y enfrente de él aquel mismo sujeto. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Volvió a reír de esa forma tan especial. _"__Siguen ustedes"…_había escuchado que decía.

El dolor se hiso insoportable y su vista se nublo mas. Se sentía débil, cada vez más débil. Ni siquiera se percato cuando todos sus torturadores habían caído muertos al suelo ni cuando aquel extraño hombre lo tenía en brazos. Lo miro apenas con mucho esfuerzo. Debería de verse bastante patético como para que lo viera con esos ojos, con esa mirada de dolor.

"_Si sigue así morirá en menos de un minuto"… _escucho decir. Pero no quería morir, quería vivir. Lo miro una vez más. Lo más seguro es que su mirada hubiera sido agonizante y suplicante, quería que entendería que no quería morir. La sangre ahora había cubierto casi todo el piso de esa fría habitación. Se sentía cada vez más apagado, cada vez más sin vida. Tan solo el hecho de respirar le empezaba a costar trabajo. El hombre lo miro un momento antes de que colocar su mano sobre su parpado derecho. En ese momento juraba que alucinaba al ver como un as de picas aparecía en el ojo del desconocido. "_Te salvare como sea…"_ Fue lo último que escucho antes de que caer desmayado.

Zarandeó la cabeza borrando esos recuerdos. A pesar de todo sonrió, había recuperado su ojo, aunque este ahora era de un color rojo con una extraña marca en él lo había recuperado y veía perfectamente con él. Realmente lo había salvado de la muerte. Se detuvo pensando en eso. Lo había salvado… ¿eso lo hacía diferente?

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, especialmente debido a la velocidad y dureza con que los daba. Estaba harto, harto de ese malcriado mocoso. ¿Quién se creía él para hablarme de esa forma? Que no se le olvidara quien le había salvado la maldita vida.

-¿Se-señor Daemon? – una pequeña y tímida voz detuvo su acelerado andar. Miro hacia una puerta encontrándose con unos ojos marrón que se asomaban por una pequeña rendija de la puerta. Lo miro unos instantes, si no se equivocaba era aquel niño del cual Giotto había conseguido ganarse su confianza.

Ahora los niños yacían separados en diferentes cuartos. Debido a que vieron a que realmente el hecho de que estén a solas mejoraba el comportamiento y la sinceridad en ellos, pusieron a cada uno en un cuarto distinto, después de todo la casona tenía muchas habitaciones; igualmente esto les podría dar una sensación de que eran bien recibidos en la familia.

-¿Qué quieres, Tsunayoshi? – pregunto entrecortadamente permaneciendo en el mismo lugar. El niño abrió totalmente la puerta y lo miro tímidamente mientras abrasaba un peluche de un pequeño oso, regalo por parte de Primo. –No estoy de humor para…

-Tsuna – lo interrumpió. Daemon lo miro fijamente – Di-dígame Tsuna, Señor Daemon… - el mayor lo miro unos momentos antes de suspirar.

-Bien, Tsuna… ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a repetir la pregunta de mala gana. El castaño abraso con más fuerza su peluche. El adulto cruzo los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse.

-¿Ti-tiene problemas con él?... – un poco sorprendido la niebla dirigió su mirada hacia el niño – Se que él en especial puede ser difícil…pero… ¡trate de ayudarlo por favor! – una ola de confusión invadió al guardián quien se acerco al castaño mientras se agachaba para estar un poco a su altura. Tsunayoshi se puso un poco nervioso.

-¿Por qué quieres que lo ayude?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué acaso no es él, el mismo que te trababa mal cuando estaban todos juntos? – Tsuna se sobresalto antes dichas palabras - ¿No es el mismo quien te trataba de un inútil sin esperanza?... – el castaño se quedo callado mientras bajaba la mirada. Porque desde el principio no todos los niños se habían llevado bien, gracias a las continuas pláticas que tenía el líder Vongola con el pequeño Tsuna, habían podido descubrir varias cosas. Y una de ellas eran las constantes pelean que tenían unos con otros. Tal vez era la falta de confianza, o el rencor que habían acumulado, ¿Quién lo sabría?

Y uno de los que parecía más distante y frívolo era aquel chico de cabello azulado. Aquel quien Daemon había salvado. Tenía una actitud desafiante y soberbia, un sarcasmo que hería, una mirada con odio. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las cuales el guardián no soportaba verlo…porque de alguna manera le recordaban a él mismo en el pasado.

-Lo sé… -susurro Tsuna apenas audible – Se que no es especialmente bueno conmigo… - abrasaba mas y mas fuerte a su peluche bajando mas la cabeza – Pero aun así…aun así… ¡Se que eso lo hace porque tiene un gran dolor! – grito entrecortadamente levantando la mirada que estaba llena de lagrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas. Daemon miro sorprendido al pequeño, no esperaba tal reacción. –A-a todos nos duele… –tartamudeo un poco- Se nos es difícil confiar…En especial ya que de alguna forma tuvieron que ver con esto… Po-por eso…por favor no lo deje solo… - dijo casi en suplica mientras más de ese liquido resbaladizo era derramado de sus ojos llenándole toda la cara. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, parecían venir del corazón. Daemon se paro mientras se daba la vuelta. Tsuna lo miro confundido -¿Señor Daemon?...

-Toma esto – sorprendido Tsuna soltó su peluche que cayó al suelo para agarrar lo que parecía un pañuelo blanco con bordes alrededor – Límpiate esas lagrimas…

-¡Señor Daemon! Usted…

-¿Quién crees que soy? – Pregunto de forma altanera – No me dejare ganar por un mocoso, veras que pronto el diablillo me seguirá… -aseguro mientras empezaba a caminar de forma tranquila. El castaño sonrió.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Señor Daemon! – pudo alcanzar a escuchar su grito al finalizar el pasillo al comienzo de las enormes escaleras que daban acceso a la entrada de la casona.

"_Mafia sucia, ¿eh?"_ pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le formaba. _"Destruiré a todos los de tu clase" _ Se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón cerrando los ojos. Empezaba a entender el porqué de esos apodos y palabras que tanto le molestaban. _"En especial ya que de alguna forma tuvieron que ver con esto…" _ Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios_. "A-a todos nos duele…" _ Después de todo el mocoso no parecía ser tan alejado a él…después de todo eran iguales…

* * *

Hecho un último vistazo al pasillo para sesionarse de que nadie venia. Agudizo lo más que pudo sus sentidos. Nada. Sonrió mientras abría la ventana y se asomaba encontrándose un poco sorprendido al ver distancia que había de esta al suelo. Era más distancia de la que esperaba y tendría que literalmente bajar escalando con bastantes posibilidades de caerse. Pero si ya se había arriesgado demasiado hasta ahorita no iba echarse para atrás. Ya había salido del cuarto y caminado hasta ese pasillo que sería la parte de enfrente de la mansión llena de ventanas. Se trepo y quedo en la orilla a casi nada de caerse. Realmente era muy riesgoso.

Se mordió el labio nervioso mientras empezaba a agarrarse de unas enredaderas que había en la pared. Así, de esa forma empezó a bajar lentamente. Sus nervios estaban a flor de punta mientras bajaba lo más cuidadoso que podía.; sin embargo las plantas no resistieron su peso y se rompieron. Abrió los ojos del susto mientras sentía como caía hacia abajo. Desde esa altura le iba a ir muy mal. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, sin embargo este nunca llego. Confundido volvió a abrirlos encontrándose una sonrisa burlona y una mirada azulina. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de _aquel_ sujeto.

-¡Tú! – grito

-Nufufufu, deberías ser más amable a quién te ha salvado por segunda vez – el niño lo miro enojado mientras se zafaba y le daba la espalda -¿A dónde creíste que ibas? – le pregunto de forma fría. El pequeño lo volteo a mirar sintiendo un escalofrió por la espalda. -¿No todo lo que he hecho te ha demostrado que soy diferente?...

-Aunque así fuera… - dijo casi en susurro apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos fuertemente - ¡Yo quiero que nadie de los "otros" vuelva a hacer lo que hiso! ¡Quiero que se mueran! – exclamo con todo la fuerza que pudo.

-¿Y porque crees que estamos nosotros? – El niño lo miro confundido ante tal pregunta- ¿No se te hace raro que a pesar de estar en la "mafia" si es que se puede llamar eso a lo que somos, seamos diferentes? – Si era sincero nunca se había hecho tal pregunta - ¿O porque los salvamos?...Nosotros nos encargamos de acabar con los "otros" como tu les dices…

-¿Y cómo puedo saber si eso es verdad? Los otros… - no quería admitirlo, realmente no quería hacerlo – Son muy fuertes… ¿Qué tienen ustedes para poder combatirlos?... – La niebla sonrió macabramente ante tal pregunta mientras miraba fijamente al chico quien se había puesto nervioso.

-¿Quieres ver mi poder?... – el niño lo miro unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza. Daemon rio – _¿Trick and Treat?..._

Y apenas dichas esas palabras todo el ambiente cambio. El chico se sobresalto y puso una mirada que reflejaba tanto como sorpresa y medio mesclados. ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba? Todo estaba negro y había miles de ojos gigantes de diversos tamaños y colores mirándolo fijamente por todo el lugar. El piso estaba seco y desierto, incluso olía un poco a podrido. Miro hacia todos lados confundido y desesperado por ver que había pasado, igualmente tratando de encontrar a ese sujeto que había desaparecido al instante.

"_Nufufufu"_ Resonó por todo el sitio _"Cuidado por donde caminas"…_se escucho sarcásticamente.

De pronto sintió como algo lo agarraba del pie. Asustado miro para abajo viendo como un brazo salía de la tierra sujetándolo fuertemente. Dio un grito y empezó a tratar de zafarse desesperadamente. Yéndose en un jalón para atrás sacando el miembro de la tierra que dejo de moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto mientras empezaba a correr buscando una salida, detrás de él mas manos salían del suelo tratando de agarrarlo siendo observado por los miles de ojos.

-¡Qué demonios pasa aquí! ¡¿Dónde me has enviado? – grito sabiendo que el guardián escucharía. Otro _"Nufufu"_ se escucho en el aire. -¡Termina con estas cosas saliendo del suelo!

"_Oh, ¿no te gusta el suelo?"_

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que no! – seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia adelante para que aquellas manos no lo alcanzaran. Se empezaba a desesperar. No encontraba fin a ese camino. Una estaca enorme apareció en medio de su camino, a casi nada de atravesarlo. Nervioso y con la desesperación subiendo cada vez más, se quedo parado enfrente del enorme objeto viendo como aquellos brazos se acercaban a él rápidamente.

"_Entonces hay que desaparecerlo…"_

De un instante a otro el chico dejo de sentir el contacto con la tierra. Soltó un grito al, en medio de un paso en un segundo empezar a caerse hacia abajo. Asustado miro como iba cayendo por lo que parecía un enorme túnel aun siendo observado por aquellos espeluznantes ojos. El suelo había desaparecido y caía.

-¡Vuelve a regresarlo! ¡Regresa el camino! – grito mientras caía de cabeza.

"_No te digo que todo será igual en el…"_ Su voz sonó divertida lo que hiso que al chico se le helara un poco la piel. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero algo de lo que sabía que es todo eso era obra de aquel sujeto. Vio a hacia abajo alcanzado a ver el dichoso suelo lleno de lo que parecían ser estacas. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto. Iba a quedar clavado en esas cosas.

-¡Detente! – cerro los ojos a los pocos centímetros de quedar en medio de esas cosas. Sintió un pequeño piquete en la mejilla, abrió los ojos viendo como a solo unos cuantos milímetros estuvo a punto de determinar clavado. Una gota de sudor pasó por su rostro. Se percato de que alguien le sostenía la playera mientras se iba alejando de esas estacas.

-¿Lindo no? – dijo divertido mientras sostenía al niño por la playera poniéndolo enfrente de él con una sonrisa socarrona. Este lo miro enojado. -¿No te estas divirtiendo?

-¡¿Qué demonios es este mundo! ¡¿Cómo me metiste aquí! - exclamo furioso dándole la peor cara que podía. La niebla solo sonrió más ampliamente. -¡Te he hecho una pre-…. – y fue incapaz de completar la oración al sentir un gran dolor en la parte de su abdomen, escupió un poco de sangre. Horrorizado miro hacia abajo sintiendo una enorme desesperación al ver una enorme oz clavada en su estomago. Miro sorprendido y asustado al guardián quien seguía sonriendo. –T-tu…

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Se siente como si de verdad te atravesaran cierto? Nufufufu – el niño lo miro confundido sin comprender mientras más sangre era regada.

-¿D-de verdad?...

-Ilusión… - dijo tranquilamente sonriéndole. El chico lo miro con enfado.

-¡Esto no puede ser una ilusión! ¡De verdad me quieres matar! – grito para después toser aun más sangre. Daemon lo miro unos instantes para después acercársele.

-Oh, no me gustaría que murieras aun… - le susurro al oído. El chico exhalo aire mientras abría más los ojos y el sudor resbalaba por su cara. Miro todo confundido. Estaba nuevamente en el jardín de la mansión Vongola, solo que a hora estaba de rodillas. Se miro a si mismo tocándose el abdomen buscando alguna huella de la herida. Nada. Todo había desaparecido. - ¿Ilusiones o realidad?... – levanto la mirada y vio una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro del guardián, él mientras tanto seguía aun asustado. – Lo que acabas de presenciar es parte de mis habilidades – comenzó a explicar – Ilusiones que se apoderan de tus sentidos. ¿Se sentía muy real no? Nufufufu …

-I-ilusiones… - sorprendido apenas describía como sentía. Lo que había visto y sentido era realmente…sorprendente.

-Tu llama es como la mía. Tú tienes la llama de la niebla, capaz de crear ilusiones… - el chico lo miro fijamente sin perder ni una palabra- Esa fue la razón por la que pude salvarte. Si hubieras sido de otra llama hubieras rechazado mis poderes. – Daemon poso su mirada en él - ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez con un buen entrenamiento seas capaz de hacerlas. Ya te di una buena ayudadita con ese ojo… - El niño se llevo la mano al parpado derecho casi de manera automática. ¿Ser capaz de crear ilusiones? ¿Sería capaz? – Oh, pero claro. ¡Tú no confías en mí! ¿Cómo podría enseñarte algo si ni siquiera se tu nombre?... – dijo de forma dramática haciendo gestos mientras movía las manos. – Es más, ¿creo que ya te ibas no? Es una lástima… - comento dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar en sentido opuesto. El chico lo miro unos instantes. ¿Así se sentía el tener "_admiración"_ por alguien?...

-¡Rokudo Mukuro! – El ilusionista detuvo su paso sonriendo complacido – Mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro… - termino de decir mientras se paraba y se colocaba a unos pasos detrás de él.

-Nufufufu. Bien, Rokudo Mukuro – se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente mientras extendía la mano -¿Te parece bien quedarte en esta familia?... – sonrió. Mukuro lo miro un instante y luego extendió el brazo.

-Acepto…

* * *

_He aquí fin del capítulo tres! ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Me disculpo si quedo medio OOC, pero después de todo los guardianes y los niños tienen que terminar llevándose bien ¿no? _

_Aun así, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_El próximo capítulo será de las tormentas. G y Gokudera._

_¡Gracias por seguir la historia!_


	4. Gokudera Hayato

_Bueno, realmente tengo que ponerles una gran disculpa por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar. Realmente pido perdón, la escuela se me puso muy pesada y el poco tiempo que tenia libre lo usaba para descansar._

_Igualmente no tengo excusa, les pido una gran disculpa! Por favor disfruten del episodio._

_Los recuerdos están marcados con letras itálicas._

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

"_**Gokudera Hayato"**_

Sorprendidos. Era la palabra que definía a la perfección la cara de los guardianes. Los ojos totalmente abiertos, cejas alzadas y bocas a las cuales una mosca podría entrar fácilmente. Sus rostros estaban negros por la pólvora. ¿Y de donde la pólvora? De aquella explosión enorme que surgió desde la sala este. Misma explosión que acabo destruyendo esta.

Pero a pesar de todo de alguna manera estaban acostumbrados a eso. Lo que les sorprendía era quien había provocado dicha explosión. Giotto camino entre los escombros para encontrarse a su mano derecha portando su arco mirando desinteresadamente al niño a quien le correspondía cuidar. Este solo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Y? ¿Ahora admites que soy mejor creando explosiones que tú? – Dijo de manera arrogante el guardián de la tormenta mientras bajaba su arco y sacaba una caja de cigarrillos de su pantalón.

Porque todo fue tan extraño. Todo había comenzando cuando el resto de los guardianes lograron escuchar unas pequeñas explosiones viniendo desde el ala ahora destruida. Al ir directo a esta, antes de abrir la puerta donde estaban G y el niño, todo había quedado reducido a escombros con una explosión mucho mayor y el ahora estado de todo.

-Vale. Lo admito – Admitió de mala gana el pequeño niño cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh G… - Giotto se acerco a su amigo totalmente confundido - ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Ah… - el mencionado suspiro – Larga historia…

* * *

-Oie viejo, ¡dame eso! –grito dando saltos tratando de alcanzar aquel objeto que ahora yacía en las manos del mayor. Y obviamente no era capaz de alcanzarlo debido a la gran diferencia de estaturas.

-¡Que no mocoso! – le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, lo que solo ocasiono una mirada de odio del pequeño – Joder, pareces piro maniaco con eso.

-¡Dámelo! – Volvió a exigir

-¡Que no! – fue su palabra final. El chico solo frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda saliendo corriendo a buscar más de aquello que le había quitado.

El guardián de la tormenta suspiro de forma cansada. ¿Pero de dónde demonios había conseguido el crio dinamita? Cuando menos se había dado cuenta el mocoso ya tenía todo un empaque del explosivo. ¿Lo peor? Oh si, el muy maldito lo quería hacer explotar. ¿Qué tenía en la mente? Se sobo las sienes mientes se sentaba en una silla cercana y ponía el empaque de dinamita en sus piernas. Eso era tan estresante. Bien podría ser que a Giotto y Daemon le haya funcionado eso de que estuvieran solos con sus niños, pero a él no. Aunque aun no tenía idea como alguien como Daemon habría hecho para simpatizar a su chico.

Siempre era lo mismo, lo insultaba y demás, ciertamente el mocoso tenía un carácter que ponía a prueba su muy poca paciencia. Si no fuera por las sonrisas burlonas del guardián de la niebla que recibía ya habría hecho añicos al niño. Ah claro, también estaba la mirada burlona del tal chico Mukuro, era como si se estuviera riendo de él. Estar con Daemon le estaba afectando.

-Nufufu, nuevamente perdiste contra él ¿eh? – Y hablando del diablo…

-¿Qué quieres Daemon? – pregunto de mala gana. El mencionado dio una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿Tiene algo de malo venir a ver como estas?

-Viniendo de ti si – contesto sin inmutación, aunque como siempre a la niebla solo parecía hacerle gracia.

-¿No has logrado nada en común? Deberías tratar de buscar algo en lo que te parezcas. Claro además del físico y la mala actitud. – G lo miro de forma extraña - ¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuándo eres amable? – Una venita de enojo apareció en la frente de la niebla quien lo miro de mala forma. – Ah, claro. A Elena le gustaría que todos nos lleváramos bien con los niños. Debí suponerlo. – Y ante el hecho de ser descubierto Daemon le dio la espalda enojado mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta donde estaba G. La tormenta solo rio interiormente. Después de todo algo bueno tendría que tener ese tipo. - ¿Alguna cosa en común eh? – Dijo mas para sí mismo mientras volteaba a ver la caja de dinamita en sus piernas.

Una idea cruzo por su mente en ese instante.

* * *

Estúpido. Era la definición que tenia para ese hombre de cabello rojo. ¿Por qué simplemente podía dejarlo en paz? Desde que aquel niño llorón y el que tenía los ojos raros se encariñaron con sus compañeros los demás trataban de simpatizar más con ellos. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a hacer lo mismo que esos dos!

Si bien, bien. Tenía que admitir que lo había rescatado. Pero en primera los habían atacado por su culpa. "_No fue su culpa"_ Es lo que le había dicho aquel niño llorón mientras esperaba a que el líder de sus salvadores terminara de hablar con alguien.

Y lo que más le molestaba es que realmente estaba empezando a querer acercárseles. Esos dos que estaban los afamados guardianes se veían… felices. Extrañamente felices. Incluso aquel sádico de los ojos raros se veía algo contento.

"_No juzgues antes de conocer" _Le había dicho su adorada madre cuando aún estaba viva. Pero ahora que ella ya no estaba con él nada era lo mismo. Había muerto junto con toda su familia. Todos habían muerto por una estúpida guerra de la cual ni siquiera estaban enterados.

"_Los Vongola son los protectores de los débiles. Ellos harán lo que puedan por protegernos. Mas sin embargo no son dioses. No los culpes por no poder salvar a todos"_ Oh, esas palabras de su difunta hermana resonaban en su cabeza cada vez mas. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de ella antes de que la casa se les derrumbara encima y que él haya quedado inconsciente.

Es como si su hermana hubiera sabido que iba a ser rescatado por ellos…

-Al fin te encuentro mocoso… - escucho una voz detrás de él. Volteo rápidamente y se encontró justamente con la persona en la que estaba pensando. El muy molesto adulto de cabello rojo. Mas sin embargo se sorprendió al ver en sus manos el empaque de de dinamita que le había quitado.

-¿Qué quieres viejo? – Dijo lo más brusco que pudo. El pelirrojo suspiro.

-Es G ¿quieres? – El niño frunció el ceño – Veo que te gusta hacer explotar cosas.

-¿Algún problema con eso? – Y ante tal respuesta tan descortés el chico recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - ¡Oye!

-Se mas respetuoso – El guardián de la tormenta saco de su pantalón un caja de cigarrillos - ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta hacer explotar cosas? – continuo con su interrogación mientras dejaba a un lado la dinamita y prendía su cigarrillo, fijándose claramente como el niño volteo a ver las dinamitas.

-Si –admitió de mala gana. ¿Qué ganaba con preguntarle eso? La tormenta sonrió llamando la atención del pequeño.

-¿Te gustaría ir a explotar estas cosas? – Pregunto señalando hacia la dinamita.

-¡¿Eh?!

* * *

-Etto… Señor Giotto , Señor Giotto – El pequeño Tsuna jalaba de la capa del joven líder que estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo unos papeles. El mencionado volteo a verlo ante la acción. –Etto… ¿Qué es ese sonido? – El cielo dejo los papeles en su escritorio mientras cerraba los ojos y agudizaba el oído. Ciertamente estaba cansado por tantos documentos que no se había percatado de nada a su alrededor.

¿Pero qué demonios…? Giotto se paró de su asiento y miro hacia la ventana con vista hacia el patio de su oficina.

-¿Señor Giotto?

-¿Eh? Calma Tsuna. No pasa nada. – Lo tranquilizo mientras lo cargaba dedicándole una sonrisa – Solo son G y su niño jugando. – El peli café le dedico una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Con que están jugando? – Pregunto más que sorprendido. Aquellos sonidos que se escuchaban no eran exactamente de juegos. Giotto le sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-Con dinamita… - contesto casi en un susurro.

* * *

- Ah, esto como me sirve para desestresarme – Y como si fuera el mejor remedio de todos, G volvió a aventar una dinamita hacia la pared trasera de la mansión ocasionándole apenas unas pequeñas grietas en la pintura de esta. La mansión estaba construida con el mármol y piedra más resistentes de toda Italia, por lo que se necesitaba más que unas simples dinamitas para lograrle hacer algún daño.

-Y luego yo soy el piro maniaco – comento en voz alta el niño mientras miraba como el adulto parecía relajarse haciendo eso.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No piensas intentarlo mocoso? – Pregunto dando una bocanada de aire a su cigarrillo – O acaso… ¿tienes miedo? – la burla se notaba en su voz. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el chico ocasionándole un gran enojo.

- ¡No soy un cobarde! – Le grito lo más alto que pudo. G lo miro confuso. ¿Cuándo lo había llamado cobarde? - ¡No tengo miedo! ¡No soy un cobarde!

-Oie, oie. Calma nunca dije que fueras un…

-¡No lo soy! – volvió a gritar fuertemente cubriendo su rostro con uno de sus brazos.

"_- Je. Tenemos a un pequeño niño cobarde aquí. – Su voz ronca resonó entre las paredes, su mirada oscura se quedo mirando a su cuerpo temblando de miedo. – Oie, tu. La chica. ¿Porque no dejas al pequeño cobarde que se haga en sus pantalones y te vienes conmigo? Mira que a pesar de ser joven eres guapa – Sonrió de manera lujuriosa. La joven solo lo miro con odio y asco mezclados._

_- ¡Vete al infierno! – le grito a todo pulmón. A ese maldito no lo iba a perdonar nunca. El tipo delante de ella oscureció su mirada mientras pateaba el cadáver su madre que yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre. _

_Pero pasara lo que pasara no se iba a mover. Su hermano pequeño se encontraba detrás de ella temblando de miedo asustado. Había presenciado como ese mismo sujeto mataba a sus padres, había sido un shock muy grande para él_

_-Adelántate tu primero…"_

Y no supo cómo ni cuándo. Lo único que sabía era que había empezado a derramar lágrimas. Porque después de todo lo tenía que admitir. Era un cobarde. En vez de ayudar a su hermana se había quedado de rodillas en el suelo llorando como un bebe por la muerta de sus padres, por la muerte de las personas que habían dado su vida para protegerlo. Su hermana era la que había cargado con todo en ese instante. Al final ella eligió salvarlo a él, muriéndose por tal decisión. Por eso mismo se sentía terrible. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no simpatizaba por él adulto delante de él. Porque aquel pelirrojo no era ningún cobarde, era alguien lleno de valor. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Ojos que eran capaces de desafiar cualquier cosa. Cual tormenta.

- ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo tener miedo? - Ante tal pregunta el chico alzo su rostro lleno de lágrimas confundido. - Por mi está bien tenerlo – declaro sin un deje de duda en su voz, el pequeño miro a sus ojos. Estos no demostraban duda ni vacilación. – El tenerlo significa que tengo que hacerme más fuerte. Más fuerte para poder vencer aquella cosa a la que tengo miedo.

Ahora realmente no sabía bien que decir. Sus ojos simplemente mostraban una determinación enorme. De alguien que ya había sufrido un miedo terrible antes… de alguien que logro vencer a ese mismo miedo. Aquellos ojos rojos escarlata mostraban la boca de un gigantesco huracán. De uno que arrasaría con todo cuando quisiera hacerlo. De una tormenta viva.

Entendió porque ese hombre era llamado "El Guardián de la Tormenta".

-Tener miedo está bien. – Concluyo el pelirrojo dándola una sonrisa llena de confianza. El pequeño lo miro mientras secaba sus lágrimas. – Pero tienes que ser fuerte para afrontar ese miedo. Si te la pasas lamentándote por tenerlo, si serás un cobarde – Y con estas palabras G termino su cigarrillo tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo.

- Que clase de nombre es ese… - Ahora oficialmente la tormenta miro al niño confundido –¿G Archery? ¡El mío es mucho mejor!

-Ah ¿sí? – G lo miro con una vena en la frente - ¿Y cuál es tu "genial "nombre? Mocoso.

-¡Gokudera Hayato! – Grito a todo pulmón - ¡Grábatelo! – G lo miro estupefacto. ¿Enserio el crio le había dicho su nombre? Hace una semana había jurado que nunca conseguiría saberlo. Sonrió ante su victoria y coloco su mano en la cabeza del menor.

-Bien. Hayato. Es un buen nombre – con la mano que tenia libre volvió a sacar otro cigarrillo de la pequeña caja en su bolsillo – Pero me sigue gustando mas el mío – contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡G! – le grito

-¿Eh?

-¡Apuesto a que soy mejor que tu creando explosiones! – declaro mientras agarraba la caja de dinamita y corría adentro de la mansión. G tardo solo unos segundos en ir corriendo tras él gritándole.

* * *

_Bueno, como verán este capítulo empezó por el final. Espero que haya quedado bien._

_Y pido disculpas nuevamente por el retraso._

_Como compensación. Los dejare elegir a que guardianes quieren ver en la siguiente historia. Aquellos con más votos serán los protagonistas del siguiente capítulo._

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Hibari Kyoya

_Ciao a todos. He aquí el quinto capítulo. Y esta vez no me tarde tanto jeje xD Me alegra ver que pese al tiempo que tarde aun me siguen, ¡muchas gracias por eso! T_T No tengo palabras para agradecerles._

_Como les dije en el capitulo anterior, los protagonistas ustedes los iban a elegir. Y los ganadores indudables fueron Alaude y Hibari. Así que, espero que disfruten la interacción entre estos dos algo especiales pero queridos guardines de la nube._

_Como en el capitulo anterior, las letras itálicas significan recuerdos._

* * *

**Capítulo V**

"_**Hibari Kyoya"**_

-Kufufu – Ah como le molestaba escuchar esa maldita risa. Era como un interruptor de enojo para él. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste tan rápido? – Rokudo Mukuro, el oficial hijo adoptivo del guardián de la niebla Daemon Spade tenía un talento natural para hacer ilusiones al igual este. Y para gusto de la niebla, su "hijo" igual era muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo cual también había decidió enseñarle en ese término.

Eso daba como resultado que la brecha de poderes entre él y el estúpido cabeza de piña se fuera agrandando, es cierto, no mucho ya que después de todo no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se la pasaba todo el día con el susodicho guardián, pero se empezaba a notar las habilidades que estaba puliendo. Y si, eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Ah, pobre ave. Esperaba más de ti – comento mientras alzaba los hombros cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. Mukuro sabía que el hecho de que lo llamara "ave" le molestaba en gran medida al niño que tenía delante de él, apodo que le había puesto luego de verlo tranquilamente en el techo del mansión acariciando a un pequeño pájaro amarrillo– Ya no eres tan divertido como antes.

-Ahora te mostrare… - no iba a dejarse ganar por aquel estúpido chico. En definitiva no podía. El de ojos bicolor sonrió con burla.

-Mukuro. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – el sonido de una voz conocida hiso que el mencionado dejara olvidado al niño delante de él y volteara rápidamente para atrás para luego correr hacia la persona que había dicho su nombre.

-Señor Daemon - El pequeño lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa – Solo estaba entreteniéndome un rato. –El guardián de la niebla miro para adelante encontrándose con la mirada enojada de aquel niño que se parecía en gran medida a Alaude.

-Ya veo… - Daemon se dio la vuelta mientras empezaba a caminar y le hacia una seña al chico para que avanzara. El oji bicolor ya conociendo la actitud de su "padre" solo empezó a seguirlo.

El niño de cabellos negros realmente se sentía más que furioso. No solo por el hecho de que de cierta forma había perdido contra el mencionado Rokudo, sino que también que este lo había ignorado olímpicamente cuando el guardián que lo protegía había aparecido.

Si había algo que le molestaba desde el fondo de su alma eran esas dos cosas. Que lo derrotaran, y que lo ignoraran. Y como si el mundo quisiera que se enfadara esas cosas parecían repetirse mucho últimamente.

Tenía sed de pelea. Quería devolverles el doble de fuerte los golpes que la familia enemiga de sus "salvadores" le habían dado.

Y también quería pelear con el aprendiz de ilusionista.

Pero pese a su gran frustración tenia que admitir que en esos momentos no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para realizar dichas hazañas…

Golpeo al suelo fuertemente con su puño. Quería ser más fuerte. No, tenía que ser más fuerte o se quedaría atrás de todos los niños con los que estaba.

Porque Mukuro no era el único que estaba siendo instruido por un guardián. También aquel chico Gokudera Hayato empezaba a serlo por el guardián de la tormenta. Y recordaba que el líder de todos, el afamado cielo había comentado que Tsunayoshi tenía poderes parecidos a los suyos. No dudaba que muy pronto los otros niños que faltaban terminaran uniéndose con los demás guardianes.

No era idiota, sabía que todos los guardianes sin excepción eran fuertes. No por nada eran tan valorados por sus amigos y temidos por sus enemigos. Cada uno tenía algo que los diferenciaban. Cada uno tenía un poder único.

Había visto el desempeño de uno con sus propios ojos…

"_-Vamos mocoso ya ríndete – rio a carcajadas mientras le pisaba la cabeza con fuerza – Un niño como tú, ¿realmente cree que puede vencernos a nosotros?_

_Impotente, se sentía de estúpidamente impotente. Después de que aquellos hombres hubieran masacrado a todos alrededor de él, de que incluso le hubieran dado una buena paliza, había estado tan enojado que a pesar de las heridas que tenía había decidido seguirles el paso. O los hombres eran muy despistados como para no darse cuenta que un niño los seguía, o simplemente querían jugar con él un rato._

_La respuesta para su mala suerte era la segunda._

_Estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de tantos golpes y heridas que no era capaz de moverse. Se pregunto si de esa manera tan patética iba a morir._

_El sonido de algo destruyéndose junto con unos gritos y una cortina de humo lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para poder abrir los ojos y alzar un poco la cabeza. El hombre que lo estaba torturando había bajado su pie de encima de él. _

_-T-tu… - ¿estaba temblando? Si aquel hombre antes engreído se encontraba temblando del miedo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus pupilas dilatadas. No era el único, todos estaban de la misma forma._

_¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué cosa podría causarles tanto miedo?_

_De entre la cortina de humo que se empezaba a desvanecer lentamente pudo ver como cuerpos empezaban a caer alrededor de una silueta. Unos pasos firmes resonaban mientras todos los demás hombres retrocedían con miedo._

_- El guardián de la nube Vongola… - susurro con miedo visible aquel que estaba a su lado. ¿Vongola? Si mal no recordaba era esa una familia a la que todos le tenían respeto y cariño. Entonces, esa silueta pertenecía a alguien de Vongola._

_El humo se disipo y pudo ver a un hombre joven con una gabardina negra y cabello algo opaco. Mas sin embargo lo que más llamo su atención había sido aquella mirada feroz y desafiante que tenia._

_- Ustedes se atrevieron a arruinar mi paz… - una extraña flama de color morado lo empezaba a envolver. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? – Así que yo, me encargare de darles su merecido…_

_Nunca había estado tan impresionado antes. Y tampoco nunca había sentido algo de admiración por alguien. No importaba que todos los que se encontraban en el edificio lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, porque el mencionado guardián los esquivaba con tanta facilidad, no importaba que tantos ataques recibiera, porque los suyos eran más potentes y acaban rápidamente con todos._

_Era realmente impresionante. Que una persona pudiera acabar con tantos a la vez._

_E igualmente algo frustrante. Que alguien pudiera hacer lo que él no hizo tan rápido como tronar los dedos._

_Sus pasos volvieron a resonar mientras se acercaba a él, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Con la poca fuerza que tenía logro agarrarle la pierna. Su mirada de un color gris claro se poso sobre él sorprendido._

_- Esas eran mis presas… - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer desmayado por el dolor."_

-¡Guardián de la niebla! – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se paraba y empezaba a correr por el pasillo donde hace un minuto los ilusionistas se encontraban.

Daemon se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito. Mukuro hiso lo mismo solo que mas sorprendido que su maestro.

-Antes de irte tengo que preguntarte algo... – La niebla dio media vuelta encontrándose con la mirada feroz del niño de cabellos negros. ¿Eh? ¿El chico había corrido rápido como para alcanzarlo en ese poco tiempo?

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto de manera arrogante Spade. Mukuro solo miro algo confundido al chico delante de él y se mantuvo al lado de su nuevo padre.

-Dime donde se encuentra… - El ilusionista lo miro fijamente – Dime donde se encuentra el guardián de la nube. – No pudo evitar sentirse confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. ¿El chico quería ir con Alaude?

* * *

Caminaba en dirección hacia su habitación después de escuchar el sermón de Giotto de que debería tratar de convivir mas con el niño que había encontrado.

Más sin embargo sabía que eso no iba a ser necesario. Después de enterarse de cómo Daemon se había logrado ganar al suyo se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba hacer eso. El niño era de alguna manera parecido al tal Mukuro, lo que querían ellos era más fuerza. Si el chico sabía lo que le convenía él mismo iría a buscarlo. Antes de haberlo encontrado había peleado… corrección, les había roto la cara y muchos huesos a los mafiosos sirvientes que se encontraban escondidos en aquel edificio que había descubierto. Sabía que el chico había visto todo, así que si buscaba fuerza, lo quisiera o no, tendría que ir con él.

Antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación escucho unos pequeños pasos detrás de él. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba, y en ese momento casi sonríe.

-Te he estado buscando…

-¿Y qué quieres de mi? – el niño lo miro con algo de enojo en sus ojos. Alaude no le dio importancia, sabía bien para que había ido con él.

-Me quedare contigo

-¿Eh?

-He dicho que me quedare contigo – declaro pasando a su lado abriendo la puerta de su habitación y entrando. Alaude no pudo evitar pensar que el mocoso era todo un engreído, y extrañamente eso le llamaba la atención.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo aceptare eso? – tampoco iba a aceptar a la primera, quería que se lo pidiera de otra forma. Si, era orgulloso. El chico volteo a verlo quedándose callado unos momentos.

-Eres fuerte… - admitió de mala gana. – Y eso es lo que yo quiero ser. Por eso me quedare contigo. – Y esta vez Alaude no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, de manera altanera claro está. El niño frunció un poco el ceño mientras daba un paso adelante. – Hibari Kyoya, grábatelo. – fue lo único que dijo antes de pasar totalmente.

- Y tú grábate que si no quieres quedar como aquellos hombres que viste, me hablaras con más respeto. – finalizo la nube entrando a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Unos metros a lo lejos dos siluetas miraban la escena.

-¿Señor Daemon?

-Dime Mukuro – respondió el mencionado dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar, el pequeño rodo los ojos y lo siguió.

-¿Por qué le dijo al ave donde se encontraba el guardián de la nube? – tenia curiosidad, el mayor no era exactamente de aquellos que hacían favores a la gente y mucho menos a los que le hablaban sin respeto. Actitud que de hecho le gustaba mucho a Mukuro y estaba empezando a imitar.

-Porque quiero que le des una paliza al pupilo de Alaude – El chico lo miro con un deje de confusión – Es hora de que le enseñe a esa alondra quien de los dos es más fuerte. No vayas a perder Mukuro. – el niño sonrió de manera algo retorcida.

-Por supuesto que no Señor Daemon. Le mostrare al ave que no se puede volar entre la niebla – Spade sonrió con orgullo ante las palabras del pequeño. Realmente aprendía rápido.

* * *

_Bueno y aquí el capitulo. Espero y haya sido de su agrado._

_Esta vez quise cambiar un poco el prototipo y hacer que el niño fuera el interesado en el guardián. Díganme si les gusto._

_Ah, y también. Como no faltan muchos guardianes, dejare que ustedes decidan el orden en que los quieren. Así que de nueva cuenta, díganme en sus comentarios que guardianes quieren que sean los siguientes y los que tengan más votos aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo._

_Igual tenía pensando poner a los Varia. Principalmente Xanxus y el Segundo Vongola, Ricardo. También me gustaría saber que opinan de esa idea._

_Y por último, les agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejan. ¡Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia!_

_Ah, y para __**Guest**__, te iba a responder por PM pero vi que no tenias cuenta xD Eso es algo de lo cual no puedo decir mucho, pero te puedo decir que sí. Elena igual encontrara a alguien en esta historia. ¿Quién será? Tendrás que esperar para verlo. _

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	6. Yamamoto Takeshi

_Uh… Bueno disculpen el retraso. La escuela estaba bastante pesada… Aprovechare la semana de vacaciones que tengo para tratar de escribir lo más que pueda._

_Gracias por sus rewies! Me alegra que a pesar de todo les agrade la historia y la sigan. El capítulo de esta vez, será de los guardianes de la lluvia. Los que más votos recibieron._

* * *

**Capítulo V**

"_**Yamamoto Takeshi"**_

La vida era realmente interesante. Como podría quitarte el gusto por algo de un instante para otro. O más bien debería decir que le llegaras a tener pavor por lo que llegaras tu mismo a hacer.

Realmente no se atrevía a volver a acercarse a ese objeto. No después de lo que vio… o más bien de lo que hiso. Esa parte de él, que ni quiera el mismo conocía. Ahora le tenía miedo. No quería volver a sacar esa parte….

Perdido en sus pensamientos, dio una pequeña vista hacia el enorme jardín que contenía la mansión sin atreverse a salir completamente. Le pareció bastante interesante ver como un niño de los que había sobrevivido a las masacres pudiera tener una sonrisa tan grande al escuchar un cuento infantil de alguien al cual no llevaba mucho tiempo en conocer. Si, las personas que estaban en el jardín eran el joven jefe de la familia Vongola, Giotto que se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol apoyado en el tronco de este sosteniendo un libro de cuentos, junto con el llamado pequeño Tsuna que estaba sentado en sus piernas al aparecer emocionado por lo que decía la historia. Se percato que realmente lucían felices ambos.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?...- su cuerpo tembló ligeramente ante el susto por la sorpresa de haber escuchado esas palabras con tono amable y cariñoso que provenían del líder de la familia. Se había perdido bastante tiempo en sus pensamientos y aquel hombre no tardo mucho en sentir su presencia.

Sin saber que decir solo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo rápidamente. Ante tal vista Giotto suspiro de forma algo decepcionada mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia una leve mueca.

-¿Señor Giotto? – la suave voz del pequeño con un leve tono de preocupación llego a sus oídos. El mencionado zarandeo un poco la cabeza antes de voltear a verlo y sonreírle.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?

-¿Está preocupado por él cierto? – El joven jefe asintió con desanimo. Ciertamente estaba contento de que ya cuatro niños parecían estar bien, sin embargo aun faltaban otros tres y uno de ellos era aquel quien había salido corriendo hacia unos momentos. – Él solo tiene miedo…

-¿Miedo? – pregunto mirándolo con un deje de confusión en su rostro. ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso seguiría teniendo miedo de volver a ver a las personas responsables de las masacres? ¿O miedo de lo que buscaran? Y como si tuviera alguna habilidad para leer la mente, el pequeño Tsuna negó con la cabeza mientras hacia un sonido de negación.

-No miedo de eso. Miedo de poder herir a alguien nuevamente… - Giotto no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro lleno de confusión ante lo dicho.

Unos metros a lo lejos una persona reflexionaba sobre la pequeña conversación que había logrado escuchar entre su líder y el niño. ¿Miedo de herir a alguien? ¿Era eso?...

* * *

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos no podía evitar pensar que no debería de estar ahí. Todos los llamados guardianes eran tan amables y gentiles, no merecía esa gentileza después de lo que había hecho.

Antes de que todo se convirtiera en un rio de sangre él vivía felizmente junto con su padre. Nunca llego a conocer a su madre ya que esta murió cuando tenía apenas un año, no tenia recuerdos de ella, lo único que inundaba su mente era siempre imágenes de su padre junto con él. Aun así, era realmente feliz. Nunca les falto nada, mucho menos comida; después de todo eran dueños de un pequeño restaurante. Gustaba mucho de ayudarle a su padre a cocinar para la gente, era entretenido y además aprendía algo.

Pero cocinar no era solo lo que él sabía hacer. Le gustaba mucho jugar con la pelota, aunque no hace mucho tiempo se había sentido atraído hacia un arte en especial. La espada. Si, el sabia parte del arte de la espada. Su papá era una persona muy habilidosa en esta, la sabia usar bastante bien lo suficiente como darle unos cuantos problemas y pelea a un experto. De hecho antes de que todo se tiñera de rojo en el parque, el estaba junto con su padre practicando.

No se dio cuenta, todo había sucedido tan rápido. Cuando menos se lo espero de pronto todos a su alrededor habían empezado a correr y a gritar. Solo recordaba que su padre le había dicho que corriera mientras él se dirigía a la dirección contraria a donde iban todas las personas. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

De igual forma no había escapatoria de ahí. Los gritos incrementaron, volteo la mirada solo para ver como gente era cortada de forma brutal con una espada por un sujeto, no recordaba su rostro, no recordaba sus facciones, solo podía recordar aquella mirada oscura y sonrisa retorcida que tenia. Parecía disfrutar de la lluvia de sangre que estaba provocando, parecía disfrutar la melodía de los sollozos.

Gritos y gritos. Más cuerpos caían y caían. Estaba en shock, cayó de rodillas ante toda la perspectiva. Solo se quedo paralizando mientras ese sujeto con la espada pasaba a su lado caminando mientras hablaba.

"_Juju. ¿Así que tenemos un valiente? Tengo que admitir que es bueno con la espada. ¡Tanto como para lograr detener a parte de mis hombres!"_

No estaría hablando… No, no podía estar hablando…

"_¡Morirá heroicamente tratando de salvar a esta gente!"_

Después de eso solo pudo presenciar la visión más horrible que jamás haya visto. Su padre, su querido padre siendo cortado y atravesado por una espada, cayendo sin vida al suelo mientras su sangre se mesclaba con facilidad con la de las demás victimas.

En ese momento realmente perdió el sentido. Se levanto y se acerco a paso lento a la escena. Sencillamente notó que algo en él se partía, se rompía en un millón de pedazos. Los hombres que estaban ahí solo se reían de él. Pero en ese momento no pensaba, solo actuaba por rabia. Tomo entre sus manos una espada de los sirvientes caídos que su padre había podido vencer. Sin pesarlo solo se abalanzo hacia ellos, incapaz de ver o sentir algo.

Realmente no podía usar la mente en esos momentos. Su cuerpo se movía solo. Estaba en un trance, trance del cual despertó al escuchar una risa burlona de parte de aquel que era el líder.

"_¡Pero si eres un maldito acecino como nosotros!"_

Y esas palabras eran las que lo habían dado darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Bajo un poco su mirada y observo con temor a la espada llena de sangre, no solo el objeto estaba así. También sus manos y su ropa estaban salpicadas de rojo.

"_Tu, tienes un instinto acecino impresionante… es una lástima que hasta aquí llegaras"_

Fue lo único que había escuchado antes de sentir el filo de la espada cortarlo. Dolía, realmente dolía. Aunque en esos momentos no sabía si el dolor venia de la herida o de su alma por haber acecinado a gente.

Cayo ante los pies de su atacante quien solo rio y se alejo lentamente. O al menos eso le había parecido a él. Después de eso, solo recordaba oscuridad.

Hubiera deseado morir ahí. Pero no fue así. Había despertado en una habitación rodeado de demás niños. Luego se entero de la serie de masacres que habían sucedido a lo largo de la zona. Ellos habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes.

Realmente nunca les tuvo miedo o rencor a sus salvadores. ¿Por qué debería de odiar o temer a quienes lo salvaron? Pero sentía que no merecía vivir. Él había matado, el mismo hombre lo había dicho. Tenía un instinto acecino nato. ¿Qué pasaría si ese instinto volviera a salir? Oh, no quería ni pensar en eso.

Prefería morir, si, prefería morir.

Una dulce melodía perturbo sus tristes pensamientos. La melodía parecía tratar de apaciguar su dolor, era realmente tranquila y le brindaba una sensación de paz. Las notas se fundían unas en las otras, jugaban, prácticamente bailaban mientras narraban su historia de paz y esperanza eternas. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se concentro en esta, su cuerpo se empezó a mover tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía para poder escuchar mejor. Así, abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr por los pasillos.

Sus piernas lo llevaron hacia un cuarto que le pareció bastante similar al _dojo_ que se encontraba en su antigua casa. Abrió con cuidado la puerta para no interrumpir la hermosa melodía. Ahí se encontraba la persona que lo había salvado, si su mente no fallaba era conocido como "El Guardián de la Lluvia" sentado en el suelo y soplando en un objeto cilíndrico apoyado en sus labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus dedos se movían sobre los agujeros del instrumento como si los conociese de memoria. No dudaba que así fuera.

La melodía se detuvo cuando un par de ojos se posaron sobre él. El niño se sonrojo ligeramente mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-¡Disculpe la interrupción! – grito sin poder mirarle fijamente. Lo único que escucho fue una pequeña risa, ante eso alzo la cara un poco confundido.

-No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. No has hecho nada malo. – de alguna manera se había sentido bastante relajado al escuchar esas palabras y al observar el rostro sonriente del guardián. - ¿Te ha gustado la melodía? – El niño asintió lentamente aun con un poco de vergüenza reflejada en su rostro. –Me alegra. La gente dice que la música es uno de mis talentos.

-¿Uno? – pregunto con curiosidad. Asari asintió.

-El otro es la espada – el pequeño bajo la cabeza mientras su aura cambiaba a una deprimente y oscura. No fue muy difícil notar el cambio. El guardián se levanto para luego arrodillarse frente al niño con una sonrisa aun en el rostro - ¿Sabes? En ocasiones es difícil contener un poco ese lado oscuro que tengo… - el niño alzo lentamente la mirada ante las palabras – Pero sé que no se apoderara de mí ya que tengo a mis luces conmigo.

-¿Luces? – una mirada llena de confusión se encontró con la suya. Asari movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación – Al portar una arma, siempre corres el riesgo de que esta termine controlándote a ti en vez de tu a ella. La costumbre de atacar es realmente sofocante, podrías simplemente perder el sentido de quien eres y solo empezar a matar.

El niño lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía bastante bien. Lo había vivido en carne propia.

-Para eso están las luces. Para alumbrar aquella oscuridad que nos podría envolver. – Volteo ligeramente viendo como un destello de curiosidad se formaba en los ojos del más joven – Ah perdón, te he de estar confundiendo. – Rio un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Yo le llamo luces a toda la gente importante para mí. A aquellas que aunque llegue a perder el control estarán ahí para detenerme, y también aquellas por las cuales yo porto un arma, para así poder protegerlas.

Su mirada mostro un poco de confusión y sorpresa mezcladas. Sabía bien que la familia que lo había rescatado, los Vongola, eran conocidos como un grupo de héroes, eran personas que solo se preocupaban por la gente. Cada uno con habilidades únicas y sorprendentes, mas sin embargo nunca creyó que ellos también tuvieran miedo de un día poder perder el control, o tal vez debería decir olvidar sus objetivos.

En el momento en que lo captó sus ojos se humedecieron, las primeras lágrimas que había llorado desde aquel espantoso momento de su vida. ¿Luces? Si él había llegado a tener luces. Personas importantes. También había logrado sentir la oscuridad, porque le habían quitado la luz, su alma se perdió por un momento en la oscuridad y por eso cometió aquel acto.

El guardián de la lluvia sin dejar de sonreír de forma calmada, entiendo parte de los sentimientos del chico coloco su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Si las luces se van, es normal que todo quede en sombra. ¿No crees? Esa sombra que nos puede convertir en alguien más y que guarda nuestro peor yo. Esa sombra que solo es una capa para cubrir el dolor… – era extrañamente tranquilizante. Esas palabras lo tranquilizaban y le daban una forma de paz. No sentía tan mal, no se sentía tan destrozado – Se que debió ser doloroso… Y no sabes cómo me lamento de no haber podido llegar a tiempo para salvarlos a todos – con esas últimas palabras, el niño pudo llegar a ver en los ojos del mayor tantos sentimientos. Había tristeza, culpa, arrepentimiento…

Realmente, realmente esas personas quienes eran eficaces guerreros, lo eran solo por el simple hecho de que protegían a lo que quieran. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces… entonces tal vez no tendría que seguir teniendo miedo a lo que él fuera capaz de hacer con la espada. Si había una luz, y solo la usaba para proteger. Justo como su padre lo había hecho. De pronto sintió una mano grande y cálida revolviéndole el pelo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto tranquilamente el guardián.

Y, por fin, sonrío, su primera verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas.

-Gracias… -dijo de forma casi inaudible que apenas logro escuchar el mayor, el cual asintió.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no se tu nombre… -comento mientras hacia una pequeña mueca. El niño abrió un poco los ojos y otro pequeño rubor lo cubrió.

-Yamamoto Takeshi – respondió casi al instante con un tono de voz un poco alto. Asari sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón. Pareciera que después de todo las palabras del pequeño Tsuna habían sido ciertas, lo único que tenía el chico era miedo. Pero él se encargaría de que no lo volviera a tener mientras estuviera junto a él.

* * *

_¿Hola? Pues ni siquiera sé qué decir. Solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un poco corto pero creo que exprese lo que quería expresar al final de cuentas._

_Solo faltan dos guardianes. Y ustedes decidirán al próximo de esos dos._

_Oh y también, les diré que hare un capitulo extra! El capitulo será sobre…_

_Ricardo y Xanxus!_

_Parece que a la mayoría le ha gustado la idea de que los meta, así que lo hare. Ya tengo planeado como será. Lo pondré cuando finalice con los guardianes._

_No tengo mucho más que decir. Solo agradecer de nueva cuenta su apoyo por esta historia. Gracias a todos._


End file.
